Snow Blossom and the Seven
by Aerysa
Summary: -DtB Fairytale Series- Story #2 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
1. Chapter 1

hehe, after The Beauty and the Freak, I always wanted to do another Darker than BLACK fairytale story... So here is the second one! If you can't tell from the title, it's my version of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, DtB style. Obvious modifications, just to make the story work... As can be expected.

A bit of explanation for the title though:

Misaki's name in Japanese is 霧原未咲. I tried to find the meaning of it but could only get meanings for each separate character.

霧 (kiri) = fog or mist

原 (hara) = field or plain

未 (mi) = one's (not sure on this one)

咲 (saki) = to blossom when in conjunction with other terms. (咲き初める = begin to bloom; sakisomeru)

Hence why I chose "Blossom" instead of "White".

Anyways, definite OCC-ness throughout the story... But it's just for fun! So enjoy :)

**********

**Snow Blossom and the Seven**

**Chapter 1  
**

Sitting alone in the dimmed lighting of her bedroom, the queen gazed out at the layer of snow that coated everything. The atmosphere was serene; the moonlight illuminating off the untouched snow; quietness as there weren't any sounds beyond her gentle breathing and the beating of her heart. Smiling, she settled back into her armchair.

"Ouch," she murmured as she had pricked her finger on the needle she had been using to complete her embroidery.

Glancing down at her finger, a bead of blood escaped from the wound and again, her thoughts returned to her original train of thought. Careful not to wipe the blood on her work, she moved it to the mahogany side table that was next to her chair.

"What happened, my darling Kanami?"

She turned from the chair to see that her husband was standing at the doorway of her room. When she smiled for him, he made his way towards her. Just as she had moved her work to the side table, he had settled in front of her, kneeling at her feet.

"What happened?" November asked again.

"It was nothing. I accidentally pricked my finger with the needle."

"I wouldn't call that nothing. You've hurt yourself."

November gently took her wounded hand in his and lifted her finger to his lips. Kanami watched as his tongue darted out to capture that lingering drop of blood. Slowly shaking her head, but amused at the same time, he was always so exaggerate when it came to her. Even so, she couldn't complain since that was one of the reasons why she loved him; he was always so open with how he felt about her.

They just stared at each other as November cradled her palm to his cheek; his eyes telling her everything she needed to know as they were truly like the window to his soul. His eyes never leaving hers, he tilted his head slightly to place a gentle kiss to her inner wrist.

"What were you thinking about?" he finally asked. "You're usually not this clumsy as to prick your finger. Your thoughts must have been distracted."

"How well you know me," she murmured with a grin. "I was thinking of our first child."

"Oh… Tell me more…"

"I was just thinking that I would love to have a daughter," she answered with a chuckle, a glint of desire entering his eyes at her words. "I was staring out the window and thought that it would be lovely if she was as white as snow. And when I pricked my finger, that her lips would be red like blood, and her hair as dark as my mahogany table."

"She would be absolutely beautiful, just like her mother."

"You're not disappointed that I would like a girl?"

"Disappointed? Of course, because I want a healthy, strong son who could carry on the family name," he teased. "But we could always just try again afterward… In fact, why don't we try right now?"

Kanami giggled as he winked at her before standing up. He released his hold on her hand to lean over her, his hands braced against the arm rests. Peering up at him, Kanami strained upwards until their lips touched in a gentle kiss. Giggling again, he had broken contact to sweep her out of her chair and carry her over to her bed.

**********

A year later, her wish was realized when she gave birth to a beautiful, healthy girl. They had named her Misaki. Unfortunately, she didn't get much time to spend with her. The doctors had warned that she might not make it as the delivery had taken a heavy toll on her body. Not even a week later, his beautiful queen had passed on.

November had grieved deeply, but vowed to cherish his baby girl as she was all that remained of his wife; the last gift she had given him. Others might have blamed her birth for taking away his wife, but not him. He had seen how beautiful Kanami had been, caring for the baby daughter she had always wanted.

**********

"Snow Blossom, where are you my darling?"

Misaki smiled as she heard her papa calling her. He was the only one who called her that; his pet name for her as he had explained to her that her mother had been staring out the window at the pure white snow when she had wished for her to be born. It was mixed with the fact that her mother loved gardens and flowers.

"Papa, I'm here," she said as she stepped out from behind the desk.

"Oh darling, why are you in here? It's dark and quiet. Don't you want to go outside to play in the garden? I can have one of the maids go out with you."

"No thank you, papa. I like it here," she stated, gazing around at the office. "This is where papa spends his time when he's not with me. I want to be close to papa always."

"Oh…"

November fell to the floor to hug his daughter tightly. He had been a little concerned when the maids informed him that his five-year old daughter spent all her free time in his office. But when she explained it like that, how could he say anything? They only had each other.

"Did you need me for something, papa?" she asked, hugging him back.

"Not really, but I didn't have a chance to spend time with you today. I have some free time now. Would you like to take a stroll in the garden with me?"

She nodded her head quickly and he smiled. Though she didn't look like his Kanami, he didn't need that as she matched her desired description completely with her pale skin, red lips and long, mahogany hair. He didn't even have to say anything and she quickly slipped her hand into his. They smiled at each other before they headed out towards the garden.

"Papa, show me again. Where are mama's favourite flowers?"

"Did you forget? I told you they were called irises."

"I didn't forget. I want to go there again because that's my favourite place in the whole wide world! I can be with papa and mama. I like it there. It always feels like mama's looking down at me when I'm there," Misaki explained.

"Alright. Anything for you, sweetheart."

**********

"Your Majesty, we need to talk."

"What is it?" November asked Decade, one of his trusted advisors. "I was on my way to see Snow Blossom."

"The princess can wait a moment… This is very important. Horai is waiting for us."

"Oh very well," he replied with a sigh, unable to refuse if both of his advisors wanted to speak to him. "But make it quick."

"Yes, your Majesty."

He was forced to head back in the direction that he had come from as he had been on his way to the office. Over the years, his Misaki continued to spend time in his office and she had started to read whatever was in there. Smiling to himself, he remembered it just like it was yesterday, even though it was almost five years ago, that she said she felt closest to him while she was there.

"Your Majesty."

"You may stand," he stated when he entered the meeting room to find both Horai and April, his secretary. "What do we need to discuss that was so important to pull me away from my time with Misaki?"

"Please have a seat."

"Well, what is it?" he asked with a hint of impatience as they still did not speak immediately.

"Well… This is just a suggestion… Go, show him."

April looked at him first, nervousness evident from her stance. When she didn't move immediately, Horai nudged her forward with his elbow. Only then did she make her way towards him, placing a stack of files in front of him. When he made the move to glance at them, she quickly scrambled back.

None of them spoke while he flipped open the top one. With a picture of a woman on the top, attached to a background check and personal information inside, November's eyes narrowed. What was the meaning of this? He had an idea of what they wanted, but he wanted to hear it from their mouths.

"Um… Your Majesty… I can explain," Decade stuttered when November levelled his steady gaze on him.

"Please do."

Swallowing audibly, Decade knew this wasn't such a good idea. Usually, their king was laid-back and easy-going, but anything that would threaten his family state was of a different matter. It had been years since their country had the influence of a queen as their king was more than content to wait until the princess reached the age of governing.

Even so, that was another six years and the citizens were tired of waiting. They wanted to attend balls like they did back when Kanami was still with them. While November ran the political affairs, his queen was in charge of social affairs – and how she took to it. The capital was a festive place and citizens were happy.

Though it seemed like balls and festivities would only be accessible to the nobles, their queen had been fair. Each year, there would be a ball for the nobles, but also a ball for the lower-class citizens. Each county had their own balls as well that were subsidized by the royal family.

It had been over ten years since the last social event: ten since Princess Misaki's birth and another year before that when Queen Kanami had been pregnant. Though she had wanted to plan one during her pregnancy, the king had forbidden it. And then the disaster had come with her passing, though no one blamed the princess since she was a sweet and gentle child.

"The citizens are tired of waiting. We've been receiving complaints each year, but the number of complaints has grown astronomically this last year. People are tired of waiting for a new queen."

"So you'll have the citizens dictate my family life?" November asked coldly.

"Um… Well… You know, Princess Misaki also needs a motherly influence in her life…"

"At least, could you find some way to address the issue?" Horai asked. "You haven't spoken about the issue since her passing… And the citizens are anxious…"

November's gaze went from Decade to Horai and it was his turn to squirm. April had wisely kept her mouth shut since this wasn't her idea to begin with. She had been put in charge of finding suitable brides for their king, but it was a task she had done with great reluctance and a bit of threatening. She personally didn't mind the wait, if they were to wait until Princess Misaki had reached governing age.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" he finally asked April.

"No, your Majesty… I was placed in charge of finding suitable brides under Decade's instructions. It was solely their idea, based on the letters that we received."

"Then what do you think?"

"I am happy to wait for Princess Misaki," she said quietly.

"Thank you. All of you are dismissed."

He didn't miss the hiss of complaint from his advisors as April had directly pointed fingers at them. At least some of them didn't seem to mind waiting… He was happy with the way his life was, as he had never felt the need to replace Kanami. Misaki was happy, even though her mother wasn't physically with her. But she did feel Kanami's presence in the places she visited.

Sighing softly, he understood the concern of his advisors. He wasn't a selfish king, far from it. He just couldn't stand the idea of replacing his queen… Yet, he wasn't in the position to blindly ignore the citizens' wishes. He had been happy spending time with Misaki, but the lifestyle for the people had changed with Kanami's passing…

Misaki was a bright and cheerful girl; he couldn't saddle her with the responsibilities… Responsibilities that were rightfully her mother's – a mother she now did not have with her. Sighing again, he was in a dilemma. No one could ever replace Kanami and he wouldn't pretend that someone could. But if he didn't remarry, the only other option was to have Misaki take over.

She was only 10. She should enjoy her life how it was before she would eventually find a prince to marry. Then, she would have her own responsibilities. It didn't help that he never saw to her training since that was supposed to be Kanami's responsibility. Instead, he had let her do what she wanted… Maybe it was time to remarry – not because he wanted to, but because the country needed it.

**********

**A/N:** Since Kanami and November aren't together in Revenge... They can be "together" here... Lolz~ I know we know Misaki's dad from the anime... But do you know how creepy that would be to have him "remarry"?!?! All the female characters are like way younger... So very obvious first modifications - November and Kanami as her parents... Ahaha~ And since November is "used up" as a character already... I suppose that gives hint to who the future prince is going to be... YAY!! Back to the ones I love :p


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh... Here's more! It's really annoying because I have all the ideas in my head for this story, but they don't seem as good as I want them to be when I actually write it! It was a struggle to get through this chapter. The more I write this story or think about it though, the pairing of Nov/Kanami continues to grow on me. Lolz~ Not taking personality into account, I think they'd make a cute couple!! XD

Anyways, enjoy :)

**********

**Chapter 2**

Misaki was alone in the garden by the irises, the place where she felt closest to her mother. She didn't remember anything about the woman who had given birth to her, but she still felt a close connection. Her father had a portrait of her hanging in his bedroom and there was another one in the great hall. He also had another one that sat on his desk in his office. She had one in her room that sat on top of her vanity table, where she could greet her mother every morning as she was getting dressed.

"There you are, darling."

Turning with a smile, Misaki found her father watching her. He had been busier lately and she had heard the rumour about the wedding… She wasn't too young to understand what was going on. She still loved him, but she had hoped that he would speak to her about the issue himself. She was already eleven. It wasn't like she would fault him if he needed comfort since mother was no longer with them.

"Hello papa."

"Hello, my lovely Snow Blossom. Will you come with me?"" he asked gently, holding out his hand towards her.

Nodding in response, Misaki said goodbye to the flowers, as was her custom, before leaving with her father. They smiled at each other and things felt right in her world. Despite the rumour going around, her papa still made time to spend with her on a regular basis, even if not on a daily basis.

"What's going on?" she asked softly.

"There's someone I want you to meet. You must have heard the rumours about my wedding and I wanted to tell you myself that they're true."

"Oh…"

"I want you to meet her first," November stated. "She's going to be your new mama."

"Oh…"

November frowned as she didn't seem pleased by the news. Then again, he was partially at fault to leave it until the last minute before telling her. They were already in the middle of planning the event. He should have taken the time to tell her of his intentions, the minute he had decided to follow through with his advisors' advice.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stopping to kneel beside her where he could look into her eyes directly. "Do you not like that idea?"

"But… What about mama? I… I don't want a new mama."

"Everyone else thinks it's a good idea. You haven't had anyone around to influence you but me. There are some things that papa cannot teach you since you'll grow up to be a beautiful young lady."

"Then… What about April? I like her," Misaki stated. "She doesn't have to be my mama…"

"I know you like April, sweetheart, but she had her own work to do. I couldn't ask that of her. Besides, you're not the only one who misses your mama. I miss her too – a lot. But all the citizens miss her too and they want someone to take her place. There has been no one to help me since your mama passed."

"I could help you. You don't have to get married… Especially if you're doing this for me."

"No, darling, I couldn't do that. You should still be having fun," November replied with a small smile. "I don't want you to shoulder all this now. Some day in the future, you will have your turn. I want you to have fun until that time comes."

"I have the most fun when I'm with papa," murmured Misaki.

"Me too. Even so, I need help and she will be helping me…"

"So she doesn't have to be my new mama then?"

"No, not if you don't want her to be," he replied, hugging her closely. "No one will ever replace your mama – no one."

Misaki hugged him back, suddenly realizing how deeply her father had felt for her mother in the way his voice had taken on an intensity she had never heard before. She never got to be with her mother, but he had been with her all this time… Even he didn't really want to get married again, but it was for the sake of the country that he made this decision.

"I promise I'll be a good girl," she said as they pulled away from each other. "I won't get in her way. I promise. So at least, can we still spend time together once in a while?"

"Of course! Nothing will ever change that. I won't let that."

"Okay."

"Come then, let's go meet her together," November said with an easy smile.

**********

November nodded his head as he arrived at the meeting room with Misaki beside him. Like he had told her, he didn't truly want to remarry – at least, not for the conventional reasons. Unfortunately, he didn't have the flexibility of normal citizens. He had to take care of himself and Misaki, but he also had to take care of the country. There were some sacrifices he had to make.

"His Majesty, November and Princess Misaki," the footman announced after he opened the door, bowing after he stepped aside to let them enter.

"You may rise."

As she entered the room beside her father, Misaki glanced around the room to see who was with them. They had bowed or curtsied, as was required. If they didn't show the proper respect, they could be thrown into jail; not that her papa would ever do that. A small smile touched her lips as she spotted April next to Horai.

The other people in the room included Decade and some high-ranked nobles. The one who stood out the most was a lady she didn't recognize. Instinctively, she knew that she was the one and her gaze stayed with her. As she raised her head, Misaki shied away as she had piercing blue eyes and as she stood like the others, her gaze was immediately drawn to her voluptuous chest.

The lady wasn't looking at her, but at her father and she turned to see what his reaction was. She couldn't imagine that they had met any time before this; she would have heard otherwise. Thankfully, he only smiled but didn't seem taken in by her appearance. That would be dreadful if it happened, especially after what he said about mama.

"Decade…"

"Yes, your Majesty. May I present your future queen, Miss Brita?" he said in response.

"Hello."

"Your Majesty," she responded with a dip into a curtsey as he made his way towards her.

"That isn't necessary," he stated, taking her hand in his to help her up. "In the not so distant future, you shall be my queen. May I present to you my daughter, Misaki?"

"Charmed…"

"Hello," Misaki replied, not missing the bored tone of her voice.

She shouldn't be surprised that she was only after her father's power and wealth. After all, it wasn't every day that the king was looking for a bride. At least she was pretty… But she still thought her mother was prettier than she would ever be. Brita didn't pay any attention to her at all; all of her focus was spent on trying to win over her father.

_I hope she never, ever succeeds,_ Misaki thought to herself.

"I'm sure you're tired," November said, not noticing the unspoken communication between his future wife and daughter. "April, I want you to show her to her room."

"Which room will that be? The Iris room?"

"No, not there. Hm… Wisteria will be fine."

Hiding a smile, Misaki was pleased by the latest turn of events. Because of her mother's love for gardening, they had named each bedroom after a flower. As could be expected, her mother's room was named after her favourite flowers. Her own room was called Snowdrop, in connection to the snow her mother had gazed out at before her birth.

Wisteria wasn't as close to her father's room as the Iris room, as that one was immediately next to his. Brita's room would be separated from his, but still close enough. Her father still had her mother's room cleaned on a regular basis as he kept everything how she had left it before her passing. In the past, they had spent time there where he would tell her more about her mother.

"If there's anything you need, just ring the bell and let the maids know," November said, turning his attention back to Brita. "You may rest until suppertime. On the morrow, someone will show you around so you can familiarize yourself with the palace."

"Thank you."

Before she could say anything else, she was ushered out of the room by April as their king had spoken. Misaki waited with him while he discussed the wedding with the nobles and his advisors. She wouldn't have to do anything, but try on her dress. Her father had already taken care of that as well. It was almost fifteen minutes later before the nobles were dismissed.

"Horai, I want you to assign someone to Brita's care. We want her to feel welcome and comfortable with us. After the wedding, the four of us will sit down and discuss what is required of her position."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"In the meantime, I want both of you to prepare a list of duties that will be under her responsibility. She doesn't have any experience, so we'll work with her until she's comfortable enough to complete her tasks on her own."

The two of them nodded in response and left the room when November indicated that they were dismissed. Already, Misaki was glad that her father wouldn't push her to accept Brita as her new mother. They wouldn't get along. They had no relations to each other, regardless of the fact that they were linked by marriage. Besides, she didn't like the fact that she had been eyeing her father the entire time she had been here.

"Come along, darling."

"Where are we going?" Misaki asked, taking her father's hand.

"Given the events of the day, I thought we should take the time to visit your mother. I know she wouldn't mind the marriage, but I still feel like I need to tell her."

**********

As they walked through the palace, April watched as her companion eyed everything, most likely analyzing its value. After all, this place would one day be hers – partially. They had nothing to talk about and she hoped that her king did not put her in Brita's presence any more than absolutely necessary.

"This will be your room, Miss Brita," April said as they stopped in front of the Wisteria room.

"So, where is the king staying?"

"His room is two doors down."

"And what's the Iris room? Why did I get a room that's not next to his?" Brita asked.

"The Iris room was the late queen's room, miss. If you have a problem with this room, you will have to ask him directly yourself…"

"I see… So when are my things arriving?"

"The footmen should be bringing them up momentarily… We were not certain of which room his Majesty would assign to you."

"They better not break anything, especially my mirror. It's priceless," Brita informed her coldly.

"Yes miss. I shall go supervise them right away."

April bowed towards her and Brita glared at her before stepped away, closing her bedroom door behind her. Frowning in response, she didn't like her tone of voice. She wasn't even the queen yet, and she was already taking on an attitude… This was why she would rather wait until Princess Misaki was old enough… No one else could possibly hope to replace Queen Kanami.

Rolling her eyes since no one else was around, April turned to make her way to the first floor. She would have to double check on their progress with the new queen's belongings. She was tempted to leave them be as she didn't think her king would trust Brita over her. Even so, it was better to deal with things as they happened. Who knew what the woman would try after coming into power? It was better not to alienate the queen-to-be.

**********

**A/N:** Ahaha~ Brita as the new queen... I couldn't think of anyone else who would match November. Amber just didn't command the type of presence that Brita does (even if it's just based on her looks... Lolz~) *sigh* November... Sweet on Misaki~ I'm having a lot of fun putting him in the "daddy dearest" phase of it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's more! A new character added to the mix... hehe~

Enjoy!

**********

**Chapter 3**

The wedding had taken place without a hitch and slowly Brita had started to take over the responsibilities that Kanami had formerly dealt with. The one thing that she had learned immediately was that this was not meant to be a true marriage. There was no honeymoon or bonding period. The king had not even sought her out the night of their marriage.

Instead, she had quickly learned that he had only married for the sake of his country. That wasn't to mean that he treated her with disregard, far from it. It was the fact that he treated their relationship more like a business transaction.

He had spent some time to get to know her as they would be expected to make public appearances together. They had gone on a picnic one time; horseback riding as he showed her a section of the palace grounds; among other small things like that. Otherwise, he was busy with his advisors and nobles or he was with Misaki.

Even so, she couldn't complain. She was the most grateful for the fact that he did not push her to bond with the brat. Princess or not, Brita could not stand children. The girl treated her with politeness when they were in each other's company, but it seemed that their opinions of each other were mutual.

Everything else was easily dealt with. So far, she had attended a few meetings for various social events that she was ultimately in charge of organizing. Not difficult work at all as they led to ideas of what she would wear for them the moment the meeting was over. Besides, she had her own form of consolation.

It was after lunch and she had the early afternoon to herself. November had informed her that he had urgent business to deal with. He had also told her that they wouldn't meet again until suppertime. The girl had disappeared after the meal was over and Brita didn't care to ask what it was that she did by herself.

Smiling to herself, she made her way to the wall where she had hung her mirror. Luckily, nothing had happened to it. She had taken extra precautions to have it securely packaged before it was shipped. If anything happened to it, she didn't know what she would do… Someone's head would have rolled, regardless of whether she was queen or not.

Pulling off the special cloth that she always covered it with, she peered at it closely to check that it was still in pristine condition. She wouldn't allow there to be a single smudge or speck of dust, lest it detract from her beautiful image. It was in perfect condition.

"Gai, Gai, hanging on my wall. Tell me who is the fairest of them all," she commanded.

She waited with her chest puffed out as she waited for him to materialize. It was the only magic mirror in the country. Not only that, he always told her that she was the fairest of them all. Though the king might not pay attention to her, she knew, as did the entire country, that he still doted on his deceased wife.

"Oh la la! Are those the perky, cushiony breasts of my beautiful Brita? Oh, how I long to nuzzle my cheeks against your pillowy softness… And that trim, curvy figure! My darling!"

"Tell me more," Brita demanded with a smile.

She leaned in a little bit closer and watched as his gaze went straight to her bosom. His eyes dilated. A vein strained against his forehead as he tried to tilt his head as close as possible. He took on unevenness to his breathing. It worked every time and Brita waited, basking in the obvious signs of his desire for her.

"If I had hands…" he began. "To caress the silky, petal-smoothness of your skin and feel the lusciousness of your fine, golden blond hair wrapping around my fingers; to savour your fresh airy scent and breath you in so deeply... I would eat you up in two seconds like a child locked in a candy store. Taste your lips, like sinking my teeth into sweet wild strawberries…"

She grinned as she continued to indulge in the sound of his voice; she loved it when he talked dirty to her because he couldn't hide the raw desire that she aroused in him. That was what ultimately brought her pleasure – to know that she was desirable, and more beautiful than any other woman in the world.

"Of course; you're always right. I'll visit you again tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"I'll be back, so don't miss me too much," she replied, leaning in even more to give him an air kiss on the cheek.

His eyes took on a shape likened to a heart as he stared at her. Blowing a final kiss in his direction, Brita put the cover back over her mirror. So what if the king didn't look at her? He didn't look at any woman, so it wasn't like his opinion truly counted on that matter. It was what she heard here and now, and Gai was never wrong.

**********

Sitting alone in the rose garden, Misaki smiled and hummed a cheerful tune as she was enjoying the sunshine. Her father was busy as he had informed them after lunch. Brita had disappeared, not that she truly cared where the woman was. They had an unspoken understanding. They would treat each other with respect if they were ever together in the presence of anyone else, especially her father. Otherwise, they did their own thing.

Her father seemed indifferent to her presence and Misaki was glad. Despite her initial attempts to win over her father, it hadn't worked and she seemed to have given up within a few weeks. Father was unconditionally loyal to her mother, regardless of her passing. One day, she hoped to have a relationship just like that. She wouldn't marry where her heart wasn't engaged.

It wasn't something she would usually think about, but she had heard some of the maids gossiping about it after her father's second marriage. He would never force her to marry – how could he when he was the one who only married Brita for the sake of the country? Even so, the thought of marriage was far from her mind as she was still young.

She watched as the insects flittered around, coming and going. It was like an intricate dance, watching some of the bees fly in and then out before they landed; circling around the flowers and each other. Some days, she wished her mother was still here as they would have enjoyed the fragrant scents together.

Closing her eyes, she envisioned what her life would have been like if her mother was still alive. Every detail about her appearance was ingrained into her mind as she had spent many afternoons, just staring at her image. The image mixed and mingled with the stories that her father told her.

Maybe they'd be having a picnic, the three of them together. Mother and father would be sitting underneath the shade of an apple tree. And she would run around collecting the prettiest flowers she could find – a gift for her mother.

Or maybe they would be at a ball, one that her mother planned. Father would argue that she was too young to attend, afraid that she would be wrongly influenced by what she witnessed. Even so, mother would listen to her pleas and allow her to attend. She would wear a fancy ball gown, her hair coiffed into coils and pinned up.

Her body swayed slightly to the imaginary music, the sound of her mother's favourite music box playing in her mind. Her feet moved her off of the bench and she began to twirl. Arms held out, she danced, a smile gracing her lips as she imagined dancing with her father. No one else would do; only because father would never let her.

In the quiet of the garden, she started to sing the words that her father had taught her – the words that went with the music. There was no one to bother her. Everyone knew where she would be since she was always in the gardens. If not, she was in her father's office or in her mother's room. It was the same routine, but it was a routine she enjoyed.

**********

"May I speak with you?"

"Of course," Brita replied with a smile.

"Perhaps we can relocate to my office, if you don't mind."

She shook her head and November smiled at her. When he offered her his arm, she gently looped her arm through his and rested her hand on his arm. He had been negligent of late and he wanted to speak to her privately. Unfortunately, it had to come so late in the day as he had been preoccupied with meetings and rulings.

Misaki had already gone to her room as he had informed her before supper that he would be spending time with Brita. She had nodded her head and smiled, saying that she would go to her room to wait for him. His lovely Snow Blossom… Though she didn't look any more like her mother than she did at birth, she was still becoming a lovely young lady.

"Is something the matter?" Brita asked softly.

"No, not at all. I just wanted to spend some time with you today. Things have been hectic of late, and I haven't had any time to see how things are. Would you like some tea? Or perhaps some wine?"

"Ah, wine – red wine, please."

He led her to the seat in front of his desk and waited until she was seated before he went to the side cabinet. Extracting a glass, he poured a glass of wine for her. Brita watched him carefully, her eyes taking in the sight of him. Though he was immune the charms of a beautiful woman, he was still gorgeous to look at.

The years had done nothing but to enhance his handsome features. He had striking blue eyes that were especially gentle when he was with Misaki, but still kind when he was with anyone else. His blond hair tousled just so and it always had this wind-swept look to it, despite how perfectly it seemed to be styled. His physique was still solid, something his clothes didn't hide.

It made her wonder just how he kept his shape when it always seemed like he was sitting – meetings here, rulings there. But overall, she must be the luckiest woman alive. Then again, it only made sense that the two of them were together. Beautiful people deserved to be together.

"Is there anything else you would like?" he asked, returning with her drink.

"No, I'm fine. You could have had someone else pour it for me."

"But then I would have to wait and we would be disrupted."

If she didn't know any better, she might have fallen for his lines. It just seemed to be a natural part of him; the smooth lines he used that would have sounded corny and contrived coming from anyone else's lips. Her king was a natural born charmer and it was no wonder that his citizens loved him.

"Please, have a seat," she stated when he was still standing next to her chair.

"Ah, of course."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"You," he replied with a grin. "I wanted to see how you are doing. Is everything okay? Are you finding yourself comfortable here?"

"Yes, everything is okay and yes, I'm comfortable."

"So no one is giving you a hard time? I know you were new to this; Decade and Horai warned me. Even so, I thought you would do well. I hope I wasn't wrong."

"No, you're not wrong," Brita answered lightly. "Everyone treats me kindly, as I should hope they would towards their queen. I'm not having any troubles taking over my responsibilities."

"That's good to hear," he replied with a small sigh of relief. "I know what you're thinking, but that's not always the case. Kanami was truly loved and missed dearly. Not everyone was pleased by my decision to remarry as they don't think you, or anyone, could replace her."

"I'm sure you would know above all else… But I'm fine. I don't come here thinking I could replace her. I will do my best and hope that I can help you as much as I can."

"Thank you dear. I'm glad you understand. I am truly grateful that you accepted my proposal, despite the fact that I cannot promise to love you like you would expect from any true marriage commitment."

"I'm happy," Brita replied, shaking her head.

She didn't add the fact that she was happy because she had all the affirmation she needed regarding her beauty or the fact that she now had unlimited resources when it came to finances. Despite his genuine charm, she knew better than to take him too seriously.

Then again, she was too narcissistic to truly love anyone else, regardless of what her words might portray. She just knew how to act in front of him, and everyone else, to cover her true personality. After all, manipulation was a characteristic that she was particularly familiar with.

"Thank you. Then I'll let you rest. You know you can speak to me at any time if there is anything that concerns or bothers you."

"Yes, I know. Good night."

"Good night, Brita."

**********

**A/N:** The rating starts kicking into place with this chapter... Lolz~ At first, I totally forgot about the mirror... But how perfect would that be? An unrepressed Gai plus a narcissistic voluptuous Brita...

Actually, this chapter was dreadfully hard to write. I didn't know how to present Gai without him sounding stupid. Yet, I wanted to showcase his pervertedness... (A story twist XD) So hopefully it came out okay! I had to go back and rewatch his episodes for some inspiration.


	4. Chapter 4

The unplanned for chapter :) It wasn't part of my original plot, but I thought it would serve well for its purpose. Enjoy~

**********

**Chapter 4**

Over the years, the sweet and cheerful girl had grown into a serene and quiet young woman. Misaki still liked to do the things that she did before, but the years had mellowed the childish enthusiasm she used to have. Partially, it was the fact that her coming of age ceremony was just around the corner. She was finally sixteen, and old enough to carry some of the royal duties.

She had never been in the public eye as a ruler or potential ruler before. The idea that they might not like her crossed her mind and it made her nervous. Though her father told her otherwise, his words didn't ease her worries. Before this, she had only been enjoying her life how she saw fit. Now she had to take on some of the responsibilities, or learn how to take them on.

Since Brita had taken over the role for years now, it implied that the two of them had to work together. More accurately, Brita was her soon-to-be mentor… That thought also terrified her. There was something about her that she just couldn't like. Misaki didn't like to be negative and think bad things about others; she just couldn't help it with her so-called stepmother.

Sighing softly, Misaki pushed those thoughts from her mind. Even if Brita scared her just a little, there were others who would help her. It wasn't like they all wanted her to fall short, but rather the opposite. She couldn't see her father's retainers purposely hoping for her to fail. Besides, she was her mother's daughter. Everyone had loved her; surely she could be the same.

**********

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you," Misaki murmured as she curtsied.

"Please, raise your head dear. That isn't necessary."

"Thank you for coming, Huang," November stated as she raised her head. "And you too, Shihiko. I didn't think you could make it."

"And miss seeing your darling little girl? Why, I haven't seen her since she was born."

Misaki smiled slightly as she listened to her father speak with his friends. Huang was the king of the neighbouring country, and Shihiko the queen. Apparently, they had met her before, something she didn't know because she didn't remember either of them.

"Daddy, you didn't introduce me!"

"Ah, that's right. There's someone we would like you to me too, November. And you too, Misaki dear," Huang said. "This is Princess Pai, our daughter."

"Hello Princess Pai."

"You don't have to call me princess, you're one too!" she exclaimed, giggling as Misaki had called her formally.

"Oh…"

"What a charming young lady you are. I would hope that you could instil some manners in Pai. I'm sure you would be a good influence," Shihiko stated.

"Can we talk over there? Please? I'm sure they're going to talk about boring things."

"Is that alright father?"

"Of course darling. Have fun. Go meet new people," November instructed. "Brita is also around mingling, so if you do run into her, she can introduce you to people as well."

Before Misaki could say more, she was dragged away by Pai. Though the girl was not yet of ruling age, younger by a few years, she was allowed to attend the party since both her parents would be away. They didn't trust her to behave herself with them out of the country.

The formal ceremony for her coming of age had been over in the morning and they were attending a social party that her father had planned on her behalf. At least, he had some input on it. Misaki had been extremely nervous as it would be the second time that she was in front of everyone's eyes. Even so, she wasn't given much choice on what to do as she was dragged around by Pai.

The younger girl chattered on, not noticing that her new friend didn't reply to her comments. It wasn't like she had a chance to reply anyways. Pai continued to talk about this and that, telling her about the pranks she would pull on the maids and other servants back at home. Misaki didn't truly mind as this meant she had less time to speak with others, something she was still nervous about.

"Hello brat, are you bothering the pretty young princess?"

"Excuse me?"

Pai turned around as she recognized that voice anywhere. Only one person would dare to call her that and that was Kouno. Grimacing as she hoped to avoid him, Pai didn't like the fact that he never showed any respect towards her. Unfortunately for her, he was the one who was usually sent out by her parents to look after her, if she got into any trouble. He gave her a hard time for everything. He was only a servant…

"I asked if you were bothering the pretty princess," Kouno repeated.

"Before that."

"The brat part?"

"I am _not_ a brat," Pai argued. "What are you doing here?"

"You know they asked me to come along, just to keep an eye on you. I see you've already latched onto someone else to bother."

"I'm not bothering anyone."

"I'm sure you are. She's just too kind to say anything. Princess Misaki, I've heard a lot about you. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Yutaka Kouno, the unfortunate babysitter of Pai," he replied, lifting her hand and kissing it.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you as well," she murmured, slightly disturbed by his differential treatment. "Would you like to walk with us?"

"Misaki! Please don't make him come with us. And what's with you, not calling _me_ princess!"

"Because you don't act like one. May I?" Kouno asked, holding out his arm to Misaki.

"Ah… Thank you."

Pai pouted as it seemed like Kouno was already smitten with Misaki as she had blushed demurely when he held out his arm. Even so, she felt quite smug in knowing that he was too far beneath her to have any chances. Besides, he wasn't good-looking enough to match with the beautiful princess. One of the reasons she had wanted to attend was because she heard how beautiful she was.

"Shall we walk together, Pai? All three of us?" Misaki asked with a smile as she held out her hand to the younger girl. "How about some refreshments?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful!"

**********

Misaki smiled as she was lying in bed, her blankets tucked tightly around her. It wasn't like she needed him to tuck her in at night, but her father had stopped by to check up on her. The party had been hectic and he didn't have a chance to ask her how it went. On the other hand, she had been trapped in the middle between Kouno and Pai, when they didn't stop to speak to others.

She felt bad for Pai as the immediate response they received was a comparison between the two princesses. It wasn't like she purposely meant to embarrass Pai; not that it seemed like she even cared about what they said. She just didn't like to hear others talking bad about her. She seemed like a cheerful and bright girl. There was still time before she needed to settle down.

"How was your evening, Snow Blossom?" November asked as he was sitting on the edge of her bed, gazing down at her.

"It was fun."

"Did you meet a lot of people?"

"Mm hm, quite a few," Misaki answered. "But I don't remember everyone's names. I think they all blurred together."

"That's quite alright," he replied with a chuckle. "After all, this was your first time getting to know them. You had to be introduced to everyone, but they only need to remember you. Of course it would be much easier for them. You'll be quite fine, the more time you spend with them."

"Did… Did anyone say anything bad about me?"

"No, why would they?" he exclaimed. "Everyone thought you were wonderful."

"Because I didn't try to help earlier… And it was my first time attending something like this. Maybe I did something I wasn't supposed to."

"Darling, they loved you – just like they loved your mother; especially Huang and Shihiko. They're hoping to send Pai to us when she gets older. And after you've had more training yourself. They're hoping that you will be a good influence on her. She's much too exuberant right now."

"Me, teach her?" Misaki asked in surprise.

"Yes. They loved your charming manners and it seems like Pai has taken a liking to you as well. But that is something that will have to wait. It won't be until next year at the earliest."

"Mm… Okay…"

"Get some rest," said November, noticing that her eyes were starting to drift closed.

"Alright. Good night, papa."

"Good night, sweetheart," he replied, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

**********

"Yes, what is it?" Brita called out as there was a knock on her door.

"Sorry to disturb you. Were you sleeping?"

"No, not yet," she replied, smiling as November poked his head into her room. "Did you need something? I was just about to get ready for bed."

"Myself as well. I just came from Misaki's room to see how her evening went."

"She seemed to have fun, when I did catch glimpses of her."

"That is what she said as well," replied November. "I just wanted to stop by and say thank you. It was a wonderful evening and you did well. I really enjoyed myself."

"That's what I'm here for – to help you where you need it."

"Thanks. I'll let you rest. Good night, Brita."

"Good night."

She watched as he left the room. Shaking her head in disbelief, he thought that she purposely planned it for Misaki. Though the occasion was for her, she always planned events like this, keeping in mind what she liked. If other people liked it, it just went to show that she had good taste. Honestly, she had only seen Misaki once or twice and each time, she was with that other brat.

Shuddering slightly, Brita was thankful that she had left November to speak with the other couple by himself. Misaki didn't bother her because the girl was so unassuming, but that other princess… Now she would have been a royal pain in the ass.

Instead of worrying about the others, she had spent her time catching up with the latest gossip, as well as basking in the compliments on her outfit. November never questioned her need to have a new dress for each occasion. What kind of example would she be setting if she was the queen and she had to _recycle_ clothing? Disgusting.

It was one thing she had become accustomed to. In exchange for the work she did, she could have the latest and greatest in fashion. If nothing suited her tastes, she could also have it custom-made. It was almost like that was her pay, though she was probably the only one who thought of it that way. After all, it seemed like they had a normal, healthy relationship to everyone else.

That was an assumption made by the general populace since they had already been married for five years now. It wasn't true, but it wasn't something that they needed to know. If anyone knew, it was the people in the castle, but they knew better than to spread gossip regarding their monarchs. Besides, no one would want to say a bad word about the king anyways.

Pushing those unnecessary thoughts out of her mind, Brita turned to head towards the wall. There was just one more thing she needed to do before she could go to bed. Each outfit had to be shown off to her faithful follower – not that he had too much choice in the matter.

"Gai," she called out in a sing-song voice.

"Mm… Brita darling?"

"I've just returned from the party."

"Oh…! Mm… And what a delectable treat you look," he replied, his voice a lazy drawl like he had just woken up. "It's just perfect."

"You don't think it's too much?" she asked, opting to sound demure.

"Hell no! It makes me want to slowly peel it off of you, inch by inch, and press my lips to every inch of your satiny-smooth skin that I would reveal. That is, if I had hands."

Brita grinned as she was standing in front of Gai in a skin-tight, satin red, sleeveless number that hugged her curves. Despite the ideal marriage that it seemed, it wasn't. Though nothing seemed to work through the years, she hadn't fully given up on winning over November. After all, he was still one of the most gorgeous men she had ever laid eyes on; not to mention that he was technically and legally her husband, even if he didn't seek her out for more physical pleasures.

"I suppose you're right."

Cupping her hands to her breasts, she pushed them up like she was trying to fix the dress. She watched amused as Gai's eyes widened, his gaze watching their every movement. When she made a tiny step forward and leaned over to give him the usual air kiss, his jaw went slack. Any moment, if he weren't a magic mirror, there would have been saliva drooling out of his mouth.

"Ta-ta for now," she murmured before pulling the cover back over it.


	5. Chapter 5

Moving right along with the story... Enjoy :)

**********

**Chapter 5**

"Princess?" April asked, knocking on her bedroom door. "Are you in there?"

"Yes, what is it April?" she inquired when she answered the door a moment later.

"His Majesty would like to speak to you and Her Majesty. He asked me to come fetch the two of you. Will you come with me now?"

"Papa wanted to speak to me? Of course," Misaki answered with a smile.

April carefully closed the door behind her when Misaki stepped out of the room. The princess had always been special to her; she had been hanging around since she could read and write, not to mention that she had such pretty manners. It was her who had first discovered the princess in her father's office. They smiled at each other and made their way to the queen's bedchambers.

Her king had not stated what he wished to speak to them about, but April was always reluctant to enter into Brita's sphere, unless she really had to. She still didn't trust her, just like she hadn't since day one. She knew how to put up a good act and their king, along with everyone else, seemed to buy it. Not her. Not since she had made her snappy comments the day she had arrived.

"Your Majesty?" April asked as she knocked on Brita's door. "Are you in there?"

There was no answer and the two of them looked at each other. She had stated that she would be in her room, if they needed to find her. April shrugged and tried again. It wasn't like she could just barge in. She was only allowed to enter when she was given permission to, either by the queen herself or by the king.

"Let me go in," Misaki stated as they could hear faint movements from within. "Perhaps she is in the back area and can't hear us."

"Thank you, Princess Misaki. You know I wouldn't be able to do such a thing. Your father specifically stated that he wanted to speak to both of you."

Misaki shook her head as she gave her a faint smile. It was nothing to thank her for. Though the two of them did not get along with Brita, a secret they kept to themselves, she could not do anything about it if it were her. Even if she was upset by the fact, it wasn't like her father would kick her out. April didn't have the luxury.

"Brita?" Misaki asked, knocking on the door one more time before entering. "Father wanted to speak to us."

As she stood in the entryway of her bedroom and glanced into the sitting area, Brita was nowhere in sight. The lights were on in the back area, her actual bedroom where she would sleep and change; the most private and personal area of their rooms. Uncomfortable with the thought of invading her privacy, Misaki still made her way further into her room.

"Hello? Brita?" she called out, this time raising her voice.

**********

Brita was in the middle of talking, if it could be called that, to Gai when she heard Misaki's voice coming from behind her. Whirling around in surprise, she saw the girl standing just inside the area of her private chambers. Hopefully the girl didn't actually hear them or see what she had been doing. She didn't want anyone to know about the magic mirror.

"What is it?" she snapped, unable to keep the irritation from her voice.

"Ah, sorry to disturb you and come in like this… Father wanted to speak to us. We knocked on the door but you didn't respond so I came in to find you."

"We?"

"Yes, he sent April to find us," Misaki answered, a little distressed by her hostility, something that had usually been well veiled.

"Ah, okay. I'll be on my way then."

Brita took steps forwards towards Misaki until the girl finally nodded her head and turned to leave. She didn't want the girl to be present when she put the covers back over her mirror. When Misaki was gone and she heard the door closing behind her, Brita turned back to Gai. Their meeting had been interrupted, but there was nothing she could do about it as it was her king seeking her out.

Her thoughts were distracted by the possibility that Misaki might have either heard her talking or actually seen Gai. She hadn't mentioned anything, but it was always a possibility. As a result, she didn't realize that her faithful follower had caught glimpses of the princess, along with hearing her speak while they had been in conversation. The most important thing that she had missed was his reaction as he muttered the words "va-va-voom" before he disappeared.

**********

April walked with Misaki as they made their way towards the king's office. Brita walked behind them while Misaki had inquired about April's well-being. When they had the chance, they would update each other on what was going on. Mostly, she would update the princess because she knew about the princess's schedule.

"Her Majesty, Brita and Princess Misaki," April stated when she knocked on the office door.

"Come in."

She opened the door for them and let them enter the office to find that the king was with Horai and Decade. He nodded in response, a way of thanking her and she excused herself before leaving and closing the door behind her. November motioned them forward while he quickly wrapped up the discussion he had been having with his advisors.

"Yes, your Majesty. We will do it the way we discussed," Decade replied before the two of them left.

"Come darling, have a seat. Both of you."

Though his words might have hinted at something to someone overhearing them, his gaze was solely directed at Misaki when he had first asked them to sit. The "both of you" had been added to include Brita in the instructions. It was one thing that continued to bother Brita. Even if they were father and daughter, there should be some boundaries drawn… Mostly, it bothered her because the girl distracted his attention – attention that should rightfully be hers.

"What is it, father?" Misaki asked when she was finally seated.

"You needed to speak to both of us?" Brita added.

"Yes, that's right. There was something I wished to discuss with the two of you."

He didn't continue speaking and the two waited for him to elaborate. Finally, he stood up and made his way to the side cabinet where he could get himself a glass of water. It was an idea that he had come up with, something he hoped that they would enjoy. Though Misaki's coming of age ceremony had only been a month earlier, he wanted her to begin her duties as soon as possible.

"Would you like anything?" he asked, turning to look at them.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"No, that's quite alright."

"Okay, well here's the thing," November stated after retaking his seat. "Misaki's coming of age ceremony has already passed. It's time that she starts her training with you. I thought that something simple would be good. I want the two of you to plan a party – a dinner party. Brita, you always do a wonderful job. I would like you to pass on your knowledge to Misaki."

"A dinner party?"

"Yes. It will be a political dinner party for us and the highest ranked nobles. You know what needs to be considered."

"How many people will be there?" Brita asked.

"I think ten couples would be sufficient. I will give you a list later on along with the date. I would like Misaki to be involved in the entire process from beginning to end – from writing the invitations to formulating the dinner menu. Also, please teach her the proper etiquette as a hostess."

"How much time will we have?" Misaki inquired, not liking this idea but seeing no choice in the matter as Brita was the only role-model available for her.

"At least two weeks. I don't want it to be too heavy, but there are things you need to start learning. This will be a good way to start; with a smaller group there aren't as many details to factor in."

"Yes father."

"Perfect!" he exclaimed, grinning at both of them. "I will look forward to the evening then. Feel free to get started right away. You can use my office if you like. I have a few tasks I need to check up on."

Misaki glanced at Brita to gauge her reaction to the news. She couldn't possibly like this anymore than she did. Even so, her father had spoken. He was the only person that she would never consider disrespecting. Though she might be the queen, she was still under November's rule. Brita glanced at her briefly and finally turned to November with a smile.

"If Misaki isn't busy, then we could start with preparing the lists for each task that is necessary," Brita stated. "Given the short time we have today, that would be a good start."

"That sounds good to me. I shall be back in an hour or two to check on your progress."

November smiled as he opened the desk drawer to pull out a pad of paper and pens for them to use. He didn't think that Misaki would have any problems with it as she was a bright girl; she still needed formal training from Brita as she needed guidance from someone with more experience. He pushed the pad of paper towards them before he stood.

"Pay attention to what she has to tell you," November said as he bent over to give Misaki a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes father."

"Thank you," he said, turning his attention to Brita as he bent over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I look forward to your excellent work."

"You won't be disappointed," she answered with a smile.

The two of them watched him leave the room, the door closing quietly. They waited for a few minutes before turning to each other. Brita glared at Misaki, but Misaki's expression didn't change. After all, she had expected something like this to happen. It was inevitable since Brita was rightfully the queen, and it was her duty to teach the princess – even if they weren't blood-related.

"I hope you learn quickly. I don't want you to get in the way," Brita said sternly.

"I shall do my best not to disappoint you."

"Good, then the faster we do this, the faster we can be done with it. Now first, we'll start with the list of general tasks that need to be completed for any event. Take notes."

Nodding her head, Misaki took the notepad from her father's desk and set it on her lap. Pen ready in her hand, she listened as Brita listed off the items that needed to be completed, starting with formulating the guest list. It wasn't exactly the way she had hoped to spend her afternoon, but she had no choice in the matter; she didn't want to disappoint her father.

**********

Lying in bed, Misaki sighed softly as she stared up at the canopy above her. It was one of those times where she really missed her mother. Obviously, they weren't particularly close as she had passed away soon after her birth. But knowing what she did from her father, she knew things would be different if she were still with them.

After her father's announcement for a jointly organized dinner party, she had spent a couple hours with Brita going over the basics, along with some of the details based on what they knew. Since the three of them were to attend the party, they had to insure that they invited enough people to even out their numbers.

Also, there was the whole seating arrangement that needed to be determined. Despite all of them being high-ranked nobles, there was still a hierarchy within the hierarchy. Their ranking determined who sat where; those higher up sat closer to the head of the table. The only part they knew with certainty was that they would each sit next to her father, one on each side. They had yet to receive the complete list from him.

It actually felt like a task, something she had hoped it wouldn't be. She could imagine that they would have fun if she were doing this with her mother. Instead, both she and Brita were eager to finish because they didn't want to spend time together – any more than absolutely necessary. The other thing was that she could tell that Brita would have her way, no matter what.

She had been quite clear that her opinion was the opinion that mattered. Though it was supposed to be a joint task, she was there for the sole purpose of being an observer. The only time her own opinion would matter was when she was the only one in charge which wouldn't be for a while yet… She didn't have enough experience, nor did it seem logical as the queen was still with them.

Sighing again, Misaki rolled over in bed and gazed at the picture of her mother sitting on her vanity table. If only things were different… But even so, she wasn't the type to mope around. Her father had provided plenty of love to make up for the fact that her mother was no longer with them. For his sake, and for her future's sake, she would do her best – regardless of the fact that she had to work with Brita.


	6. Chapter 6

This will be the last update for this story for the year. (What a mouth full.) I hope everyone has a merry Christmas and wonderful new year :)

Enjoy~

**********

**Chapter 6**

The next day, Brita was in her room after the morning meal. They had eaten together as a family; as family as it could be. Afterward, November had double-checked on their progress with the planning for the dinner party. They had decided to get together after lunch which gave her time to herself in the morning only.

Her meeting with Gai had been cut short due to the king's summoning and she had been too frustrated to chat with him after the fact. She did _not_ want to teach Misaki, but she had no choice in the matter. November had spoken. Besides, it was necessary for Misaki to learn since she was the current heir to the throne. It wasn't like there would be another when she didn't even have that type of relationship with November.

It was an odd tradition that no one had bothered to analyze. If the king were to pass away now, the throne would immediately pass on to the princess. The problem there was that the princess was only trained on how to be a queen. Despite the implications of power and authority in that term, the queen only had power over the social aspects.

If Misaki were to become the queen, and her the dowager queen, the nobles and the king's advisors would immediately marry her to the most suitable prince. Since she had already participated in the coming of age ceremony, it wouldn't be surprising if they already had their candidate prince picked out. November might not have anything to do with it, but Brita wouldn't put it past Horai and Decade to be prepared for the future – just in case.

Growling under her breath, she thought it was entirely stupid. If the king passed on, _she_ should be the one to hold the power! Not Misaki. Even then, it wasn't like she had any _true_ power. In the past, it hadn't bothered her since she was busy with other things (flirting with men and making them fall for her charms), but now she saw the injustices of being a woman – not that she would want to be a man.

It was no use thinking about it now. It was more conducive to her mood to remember all the reasons why it was better to be a woman. Turning to the covered mirror on her wall, Brita pulled off the cloth in one swift movement. Casually folding it up, she tossed it onto the short cushioned bench in front of her vanity.

"Gai, Gai, hanging on my wall. Tell me who is the fairest of them all," she stated.

She peered at her own reflection while she waited for him to appear. Everything was in place. The dress was snug, just the way she liked it. It helped in keeping her chest in shape and in position. The cut was flattering with a square neckline. She just wanted the extra pick-me-up, especially since she would have to deal with the princess daily for the next two weeks – and on more occasions after that when the dinner party was over.

"Mm… Darling, is that you?" Gai asked.

He glanced out at her, her perky breasts in front of him and he felt his thoughts travel to a different place. He grinned as he especially loved the fact that she was well-endowed _and_ that she loved to show off (or tempt him, regarding on how one looked at it). Licking his lips, he gaze travelled downward to take in her full appearance, before travelling back up.

"Well? What do you have to say?"

"Ah, just as delicious as always I have to say," he replied. "Turn for me now. Let me see that beautifully curved booty of yours."

She did as he asked, bending slightly as it gave it better definition. Unlike some men who had preferences of large breasts or a beautiful bottom or even shapely legs, Gai loved it all. And she loved the fact that he was quite vocal about his opinions.

"Ah, if I had hands I would slap that ass of yours!" he exclaimed.

Again, he let his gaze wander, grinning all the while – until he took a good look at her face. She was beautiful, he would grant her that, but the memory of the princess surfaced to mind. Her face was replaced by the princess's and he felt a vein straining against his forehead. If that face was on that body… And those lips, whispering his name over and over…

"Gai! What are you thinking?"

Wincing at the sudden shrillness of her voice, Gai pulled himself out of the daydream to realize that he was still with Brita… And she did not look happy that he wasn't speaking. Her hands were on her hips and she had one gracefully shaped eyebrow arched in his direction.

"Ah well… You're quite the beauty," he stated nervously as he was unable to lie. "The curves of your body, like they were handcrafted into perfection… But I must say… Your beauty pales in comparison to that of the princess…"

"What?!" she shrieked. "What did you just say?!"

"Princess Misaki is fairer than you, my dear. Even you, despite your striking body… Your face cannot compare to the youthful glow of hers."

"Gai…! I dare you to say that again! I will kill her! Not only do I have to teach that bloody little brat, now you tell me that she is more beautiful than me?! _No one_ is more beautiful than me! No one!"

She went on to rampage in her own room as she began throwing things around, not paying any heed to the fact that she was damaging bottles of perfume or jars of cosmetics. Gai's eyes widened as this was the first time that he had witnessed her rage. Even so, since she was no longer paying attention to him, his thoughts returned to what had originally distracted him, fading away in the process.

"That… That little _bitch_!" Brita exclaimed vehemently. "Why, I ought to scratch her eyes out and rip out all that hair! She is nothing compared to me! She _was_ always a thorn in my side…"

Grinning quite deviously at the thought, Brita went to pull the cord that would bring a maid running up to her room. It would solve her problems quite easily. It wasn't like anyone had to know what truly happened. She would get rid of that _Snow Blossom_, as November called her, once and for all. Her time for blossoming was well and truly over.

**********

Standing nervously in front of the queen's chambers, Saitou swallowed loudly. One of the maids had informed him that the queen had summoned him. Even so, he couldn't understand why. He was only a lowly hunter. He had never spoken to the queen before… And hearing some of the horror stories in passing, he wondered if he had done something to deserve punishment, without realizing it. Maybe she didn't like the rabbit that he had captured for dinner a few evenings ago?

Raising his hand to knock on the door, he felt the sweat trickling down his forehead. For the most part, she was relatively easy to get along with… Unless one did something to anger her. Everyone knew that by now. It wasn't like she always blew up at the servants either. But he still couldn't think of any reason why she would want to see him, of all people.

"Come in," he heard when he finally knocked on the door.

Slowly opening the door, he poked his head in to see that she wasn't standing there. Tiptoeing into the room, he closed the door behind him quietly. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do as these were the private bedchambers of the queen…

"Come to the back."

His hands were shaking. Wiping at the cold sweat on his forehead with his sleeve, he sucked in a deep breath to calm his nerves. It didn't help, but he forged ahead. It wouldn't do to anger the queen and she was waiting for him. He entered the back area to see her standing in front of the mirror with an angry scowl across her features.

"I am here, your Majesty," he stated as he kneeled in front of her.

"There you are. I have a task that I want you to do for me."

"Me? What is it?"

"I want you to take the princess off of royal property and kill her," she stated calmly, like she was talking about the weather.

"W – What? K – K – Kill?"

"That's right. You're a hunter aren't you? You must have killed a dozen animals, if not more."

"B – But… The p – princess?" he asked incredulously. "I…"

"This is a direct order," Brita said coldly, narrowing her eyes at him as he had glanced up at her. "Do I need to remind you of what happens when you displease me?"

"I…"

"What would you like to lose first? Perhaps your mother?" she asked cruelly. "Or maybe I should start with your father? Who do you dislike more?"

"M – My parents?"

"Or maybe you would like to be the first to be taken care of. Then I shall move on to your family. If you don't do it, then I'll have to take care of you first since you know of my plans."

"B – But if I k – kill her… Y – You could s – still k – kill me…" Saitou replied, fearful for his life.

"Well, I suppose I could… I shall let you off the hook if you do so and we'll pretend that this conversation never happened."

Saitou bowed his head in shame, wondering how his life had come to this. He had never done anything to purposely hurt anyone. He only killed when it was necessary for the sustenance of his livelihood or the royal family's livelihood. It wasn't like he particularly enjoyed the task either, but it was learned from his father… Now he was to choose between his own life along with his family's and the princess's life.

"What do you say?"

"I… I'll do it," he muttered, realizing that she would find someone else to kill the princess if he chose not to do so.

"Perfect. You need to do this today. Like usual, I'm sure she'll be in the gardens."

"H – How do I get her out of here?"

"I don't know. You decide."

His entire body felt like jelly as he rose from the floor, the queen making shooing motions towards him. He was summarily dismissed by the wave of her hand. Feeling more dejected in his life than he had ever been, Saitou made his way out of the room. He was never going to kill anything in his life again after this. He wouldn't be able to bear the guilt and reminder.

**********

Grinning to herself, Brita went about the room straightening her belongings. Why didn't she think of this earlier? Because the girl had never been a threat until now – that was why. Even so, she looked forward to hearing the news that the girl was permanently out of the picture. By tomorrow, she would once again be the fairest in all the world.

It was brilliant! Misaki would be out of the picture, no longer a consideration for the fairest, and for her father's attention. Now, she might actually be able to persuade her husband to fulfill some of the physical desires she had. And it would be glorious – love-making for the entire night, and many nights to come. Then she would have both the attention of Gai _and_ the king.

Even so, she flashed a hostile glare in Gai's direction for his traitorous thoughts. She couldn't blame him completely, that little bitch must have charmed him without her knowledge when she entered her room, but she wouldn't let him off the hook that easily. Let him daydream about the princess… Then she would shatter his dreams with one swiftly dealt, crushing blow. Never again would the name Misaki or Snow Blossom cross _anyone's_ lips.

Frowning, she realized that Saitou might back out and run away… But then again, she knew how to track down his parents. What were a couple of old people in comparison to the fact that Gai uttered the very words that Misaki was fairer than her? No, he would do it… And she would make sure to ask for proof, something she should have told him from the start.

Humming a cheerful tune to herself as she allowed the murderous thoughts to fester in her mind, she smiled as she took a sniff of her favourite perfume. No, instead of thinking on that, she should be thinking of ways to charm her way into the king's bedchamber, and subsequently his bed. The possibility of him doing some of the things that Gai mentioned on a regular basis spurred her thoughts into overdrive and she was pleased with the outlook of her future.

**********

**A/N:** I apologize that it's somewhat cliffhanger, but it isn't really if you know the story :)


	7. Chapter 7

Back with more! Enjoy~ :)

**********

**Chapter 7 **

Saitou grimaced as he made his way back to his room. He had no choice. He had to think of his mother and his father. If she had only threatened him, then it would have been an easy choice to make. But she threatened his entire family! He might know what the queen was plotting, but his parents had nothing to do with this. Lamenting the unfairness of life, he grabbed his short dagger that he usually brought with him to the hunt before heading out to the garden.

As he made his way there, he hoped that he didn't seem suspicious. At the moment, he didn't know what he would say to convince the princess to go with him, but he had to try. Unlike the queen, the princess was easy to get along with. She wouldn't yell at him if he said he had something he needed to speak with her about.

Realizing that she was a gentle soul, he decided he would have to lie. He would tell her that he had found a wounded animal just outside of the castle. It was the only thing he could think of that made sense, given his profession. Otherwise, it would seem contrived. He didn't honestly think that he could outsmart the princess when she was the one with the formal schooling, but it was the best he could do.

Entering the garden, he glanced around and wondered where he should go to find her. He had only passed by on his way back from the woods and sometimes during a bit of free time. Mostly, he was either in the woods with the other hunters or at home caring for his parents. The garden was extensive; it could take him all afternoon to find her… By then it would be too late.

It wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be. It was quiet; the only sounds nature's voice like the insects flying around or the slight breeze. A different sound floated towards him with the breeze – the sound of someone singing. Since the only one usually in the garden was the princess, Saitou cringed. He was sent to snuff out the life of their gentle and beautiful princess…

**********

"Excuse me…"

Misaki turned around in surprise, the words dying on her lips as she had been in the middle of singing. It was the first time she had been disrupted like this. Even so, it wasn't like it was meant to be a secret, the fact that she liked singing. It was just that no one had found out about it until now. Turning to face the man completely, she smiled to indicate that he was not interrupting.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Princess, my name is Saitou."

"How can I help you, Saitou?"

"I'm one of the hunters here. While I was out, I found an injured pup and I…" he replied, glancing away as he lied. "I didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure if we would be allowed to take him in. His Majesty is always so busy; it seems silly to bring such a request forward to him…"

He wouldn't look her straight in the eyes, but she didn't know if it was because he was nervous or if it was because of her position. Despite that fact, she sighed softly as she could not ignore his plight. It was their duty to take care of the weak, including animals and plants and nature in general. Glancing down at her dress, she hoped it wasn't too badly injured as it would be more work for the maids if she got blood stains on it.

"Very well," she answered. "Please, there is no need to bow. Take me to the pup."

Nodding his head in response, he walked briskly, but was still mindful to keep track of the princess as her strides were shorter than his. She didn't ask any more questions, but followed along silently. Luckily, they didn't pass anyone else on their way out. Otherwise, he would be the first suspect on the list when the princess was reported missing.

"I think it was somewhere around here," Saitou said as he glanced around. "Just a little further out."

"Very well."

Misaki smiled as she continued to follow him. This was the first time she had been out in the woods. If it weren't for Saitou, she wouldn't have had this opportunity. The air was fresh and the greenery was beautiful; the atmosphere entirely different from that of the gardens she loved so much. Curiosity filled her as she wondered if her mother had been out here; she was positive she would have loved this place as well.

When she finally glanced back at her companion, it was to find him nervously making his way towards different trees. He would pause as he stared at the trunks like he was looking for something. She realized he must have marked his place with a knife in order to find the pup again on his return. Even so, she had to wonder why he didn't just bring him back in the first place. It wasn't like they weren't allowed to have animals on the grounds – they had horses and sheep and a few rabbits.

"Are we there yet?" Misaki asked gently.

"I… I'm so sorry princess. I must have lost my way. Perhaps you would like to wait here while I continue to search?"

"I'm quite alright."

"Please princess," Saitou insisted. "I shouldn't have asked you to come when you were not properly equipped. I will be in a lot of trouble if anything were to happen to you…"

"Very well."

He sighed when she agreed and continued on his way. Shaking her head slightly, it wasn't like she could refuse when he put it that way. Though she had agreed to go with him, what he said was true. If anything were to happen to her, he would be the one who was in trouble. That had not been her purpose in leaving with him.

**********

"What do I do now?" Saitou muttered to himself.

He never thought that it would work. But now that she was actually out here with him, he couldn't possibly harm her. The heavens would strike him down dead if he did anything to her… And he might just find his life a living hell if the queen found out that he didn't do as she demanded… Biting his lip nervously, he pulled the dagger from the sheath at his waist.

He paced back and forth, trying to make up his mind. He was one step closer with his weapon held ready. But to actually hurt her… If not her, then his parents though, along with him… What was a man like him supposed to do?

**********

Turning to find a knife held over her, Misaki screamed and fell to the ground. She had been waiting for Saitou to return when she sensed that someone was behind her. Terrified that the knife would come plunging down to kill her, it never did. Instead, a look of utter horror froze on Saitou's face and he lowered the weapon to his side.

"I'm so sorry princess!" he exclaimed, falling prostrate in front of her. "I'm so sorry!"

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"I'm such a beastly man; I'm the one who deserves to die!"

The princess was spurred into action when he sat up like he was ready to plunge the knife into his own body. She managed to grab a hold of his hand and the weapon fell away from them both as he pulled away like his body had been burned.

"Please, have me killed princess," he begged. "My life is not worthy!"

"Saitou, I'm sure you didn't want to do this. It was the queen wasn't it?"

That got his attention. He stared at her, his reaction telling her everything she needed to know. Brita had always hated her, ever since that first day she had arrived at the castle. Misaki didn't know what had specifically set her off like this; that she would actually find someone to kill her, but it didn't surprise her either.

"I'm so sorry princess," he said as that seemed to be the only thought on his mind. "I'll go back and tell her that I couldn't do it. Our lives are not worth it in comparison to yours. I'm sure they would gladly give up their lives for you as well."

"No one needs to die. I won't let the queen harm you or carry out _any_ of the threats that she might have used on you. No, you'll be fine."

"That's not true! I couldn't possibly harm you!" Saitou exclaimed. "A moment of insanity settled within me, but I could never truly harm you!"

"And you won't have to."

"I won't?"

"I'll help you. I'm sure she would want to have some proof that you carried out the task. We'll kill a wild animal and you can bring its heart to her," Misaki explained when he paled at the thought of proof. "I'll hide in the forest until it is safe."

"But your father! And where would you possibly go? It's not safe here, especially when it's dark! Why, you hardly have warm enough clothing!"

"I shall be fine. It is my duty to protect my people. I won't hear of any other complaints. If you don't accept my words then I shall take that as proof that you no longer accept me as your princess."

"Oh… Princess, how can I possibly ever thank you? What will they think of me?" Saitou inquired. "I couldn't possibly…"

"Then you no longer accept me as your princess?"

"At least take my jacket with you," he replied insistently, taking it off and pushing it into her hands. "The idea of you being alone out here…"

"Thank you."

Before she got up to leave, Misaki leaned forward to kiss his cheek. It sounded ludicrous, but she couldn't possibly let Brita harm Saitou, or anyone else. If she was willing to take this first step, she wouldn't hesitate to send out someone else if he returned empty-handed. To save her people from the manipulative ways of Brita, this was the only solution. It would be terrible to leave her father and she didn't have anywhere to go, but the other option was even more unbearable.

She glanced around to give Saitou a small smile as she took off, but he wasn't watching. Instead, a flush had entered his cheeks as he held his hand over the cheek that she had kissed. Giggling in response, Misaki called out to him to tell him to continue on with his task before it got too late. Brita would be waiting for the news.

**********

"You've done it?"

"Yes, your Majesty," Saitou replied, his voice steady as the princess's courage helped to lend him some as well.

"Proof. Give me proof."

He slowly opened the bucket that he had brought with him as he had taken the princess's advice and killed a wild boar that he had stumbled across. It had given him a good fight, but his wounds were hidden under his clothing as he had changed before going back before his queen.

She peered in, a vindictive smile on her lips. When she saw the fresh heart sitting inside, she started to laugh. Saitou glanced away as she was starting to scare him even more than before. Even so, she didn't seem to notice that he was still there. Kneeling in front of it, she reached in with both hands and pulled it out with no hesitation.

"It's beautiful," she murmured like she was talking about crystal artwork or fine jewellery. "Why, if I could, I would have it preserved and displayed in my room! No longer is she a thorn in my side!"

"Is that all or do you need me for anything else?" Saitou asked softly, cutting into her commentary on the bloody heart she was holding.

"You? You're still here? I don't need you anymore. You never saw me and I never saw you. This conversation never happened. If _anyone_ finds out, you understand what will happen…"

"Yes, your Majesty. No one knows what happened and no one will."

"Good, then get the hell out of my sight."

Nodding slightly in response, Saitou stood in a half bow and shuffled his way out of the private area, back into the entryway of her bedroom. When he was outside, he glanced around cautiously to check for anyone who might have seen him there. The hallway was empty and he quickly dashed off, his heart beating at a million miles a minute. Thanks to the princess, he got out of this unscathed. Now all he had to do was lock himself in his room and pray earnestly for her health and safety as she was out in the woods by herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Onto the interesting part! Or at least, the start of the interesting stuff~ hehe~

**********

**Chapter 8**

Misaki sighed as she continued to wander aimlessly in the woods. When she was starting to get discouraged, she reminded herself of Saitou's plight. Compared to what he had been through, this was nothing. Sometimes it was necessary for them as rulers to struggle on behalf of their citizens. She was sure her mother would have done the same.

It hadn't been so bad at first, but as the journey seemed to stretch on endlessly, hunger started to settle in the pit of her stomach. She should have been sitting at the dining room table with her father and Brita… Misaki was curious as to how Brita would explain her absence since her father would be worried if she didn't appear.

Being hungry was a new experience and she wondered how anyone could survive like this. Shivers went up her spine at the thought that she would be stranded and die where no one would find her. Thankful for Saitou's jacket, she wrapped it more tightly around herself.

First, she just needed to find something to eat. After that, she would have more energy to continue on her way. With that thought in mind, she glanced around to see what there was around her. When she had originally walked away from Saitou, that thought had never entered her mind. Perhaps there were wild berries or fruits somewhere.

Looking up and down, left and right, she couldn't tell how long it had been until she finally spotted white sprouts growing from the green and brown of the earth. Rushing towards them, she knelt down without regard for her dress. It wasn't time to think about that when there was food in front of her.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," she heard as she reached out a hand to pluck the mushrooms she had found.

Startled by the sound of another person, she fell backwards onto her bottom. Glancing around, she didn't see anyone! She would have heard if there was someone nearby, but she hadn't seen a single soul during her walk. There hadn't even been any wild animals, a fact that she had been both disappointed and thankful for at the same time.

"W – Who's there?" she called out nervously.

She continued to look around until she finally heard a soft thud on the ground beside her. When she turned towards the noise, she saw a black cat sitting next to her. It startled her, but that didn't explain the voice that she had heard.

"Those mushrooms are poisonous."

"W – What? Who's there?" she asked again.

"I'm right here," he responded when she started looking around again.

Misaki was shocked as it seemed like the voice had come from the cat. How was that even possible? And what was a cat doing out here in the forest anyways? It seemed relatively far for a stray to go on its own. As she stared at it, it seemed to understand her as it lifted up a paw like it was waving. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Hello there," it said. "I was just telling you that the mushrooms are poisonous."

Like any reasonable person would do when they came across a talking cat, Misaki fainted. It was a reaction that was caused by both her hunger and the disbelief of meeting a cat who knew how to speak. Unfortunately, that left her new friend in a dilemma as there was no way he could care for her as she had passed out on the forest ground.

**********

"Mao! What did I tell you?!"

Mao groaned as she was yelling at him for coming in through the window after he had been taking a walk in the forest. It wasn't like it was _that_ bad… Just a bit of dirt and he never went out when it was raining. Even so, he didn't have time for this as he remembered the girl.

"Not now!" he snapped back at Carmine. "I need you to come with me right _now_."

"What did you do now?"

"I saved her life! And she fainted on me!"

"Who wouldn't faint if they met you for the first time?" she retorted. "Great… And he's out hunting too…"

"Then get the others. We need to bring her back here!"

**********

"Who do you think she is?"

"I have no idea. I just heard her walking in the forest while I was trying to take a nap. The next thing I know, she was trying to eat the poisonous mushrooms."

"Hm…"

"What?! You don't know who she is? Are you living under a rock or something? She's Princess Misaki!"

"Oh my God… Are you serious?!"

Misaki struggled to open her eyes as she heard people talking all around her. Her memory was a little fuzzy. The last thing she remembered clearly was trying to find food in the forest. It took her a few more minutes to remember the talking cat. By the time she managed to get her eyes open, it was to find that there were seven faces staring down at her – one of them belonging to the very cat she had first met.

"She's awake!"

"Okay, okay! There's no need to crowd her anymore!"

The others seemed like they wanted to complain, but the lady only had to give them a glance and the rest of them dispersed. When Misaki tried to sit up, she was the one who had gone to help her up. Smiling weakly in response, she murmured her thanks.

"You don't have to thank me. I should be apologizing to you since Mao was the one who startled you. I'm Carmine," she said, introducing herself. "Are you really Princess Misaki?"

"Ah… Well…"

"Sorry, I won't pry."

"Where am I anyways?" Misaki asked softly.

"At our house. We're an odd group, I will admit… But we're kind of like a family. It seems like I have to do everything around here though. I wish they would do more to pitch in."

"I'm sorry I startled you," Mao said, landing on the seat next to her. "I just didn't want you to eat those mushrooms."

"Thank you. I apologize as well. I must have startled you when I fainted."

He seemed to shrug in response before he jumped back down to the floor and headed towards the kitchen. Misaki couldn't help giggling as she was talking to a cat like she was talking to anyone else. It was such a weird experience; not to mention that she still didn't know who these people were.

"So what would you like to eat?" Carmine asked her.

"Anything is fine. I apologize for the inconvenience."

Shaking her head in response, she smiled and left her on the sofa while she followed Mao to the kitchen. This gave her time to glance around the house. She never imagined that she would find a place like this to stay. She wasn't even sure what she would find despite her words to Saitou. Even so, if they were willing to put up with her for the night, she wasn't going to complain.

Finally, she noticed two heads poking out from behind one of the walls, one on top of the other. Misaki giggled again as they looked so adorable. The girl was taller with her silver hair tied up in the back while the boy had blonde hair. So far, no one looked like they were related and she couldn't help wondering where they had come from.

"Yin, July, don't just hide there. Go greet our guest," Carmine stated as she returned with a bowl of thick soup.

The two of them slowly shuffled towards her in complete harmony and Misaki grinned. She had never seen anything like it. The expression on their faces was relatively blank, but their eyes spoke volumes. They glanced at everything curiously and she seemed to be their newest fascination. It took them a while, but they eventually made their way to the couch and took a seat on one end.

"This is Yin and July," Carmine said as she took a seat on the other side. "They like to stick together and they don't really talk much. But they're really sweet. They just need some time to get used to you."

"Hello Yin, July," replied Misaki. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

They both nodded in response and continued to glance at her. July seemed to be staring at the jacket that she was wearing and Yin was staring at her hair. Even so, it wasn't like they had any ill-intent and it couldn't be any worse than how she felt walking into the throne room during her coming of age ceremony. That was just in a league of its own.

"I'll have a bed and a change of clothes ready for you. If there's anything else you need, feel free to let me know. If you need more food, have one of these two get it for you."

"No, I'm fine. Thank you," Misaki said.

"Don't worry about it. You must be tired after all that walking."

"I've been better, yes. Not to be nosy, but who were the others?"

"Ah, I guess I sent them all away before I introduced everyone. There are seven of us here all together. There's me, Mao, who you already met, Yin, July, Kiko, Mayu and Wei. Kiko and Mayu are usually together… You don't even want to know what they do since they're usually in their own little world. Wei is usually outside since he's the one who hunts for us," Carmine explained.

"How was it that you came together in a place like this?" Misaki asked curiously. "I am still in the forest, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are. We live here. I don't even remember how we all came to be together. We make a trip to the nearest town each week to buy the supplies we need. Mostly, everything is taken care of between me and Wei. Not because I wanted it to be like this, but Kiko and Mayu never listen. Mao isn't really good for much when it comes to housework. And these two… Well, I couldn't possibly ask them to do too much!"

"Ah, I see. Then starting tomorrow, I shall do my best to help you how I can. That is, if I can stay here with you."

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "That would be wonderful. I need all the help I can get. You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you."

"Okay, so I'll let you finish your meal before it gets cold. Yin, July, please keep her company. When she's finished, can you lead her up to the spare bedroom?"

The two of them nodded in unison and Misaki couldn't help grinning. She had to agree with Carmine that they were just too cute to ask them to do much. They turned to watch her again, their expressions relaxed.

"More?" Yin asked when she had finished eating.

"No thank you. I've had enough."

"Bowl."

Since July held out his hands to take the utensils from her, Misaki thanked him as well and watched as he hopped off the sofa and went to the kitchen to put the dirty dishes in the sink. If it hadn't been for Brita, she wouldn't even have known that such a place like this existed. It would serve its purpose for hiding out since Carmine had been kind enough to say that she could stay indefinitely.

"Upstairs."

Yin pointed towards the stairs when July had rejoined them and Misaki nodded in response. This would take some time to get used to as each of them had such different personalities. But hopefully, they could all get along. Otherwise, she didn't know where else to go…

They brought her to the guest room and they entered it to find that Carmine was just putting the blankets in order. She thanked the two and they scampered off without another word. When she was finished, she pushed a stack of clothes into Misaki's hands and directed her to the bathroom.

"You'll have to share with the girls if you don't mind."

"No, that shouldn't be a problem," she replied.

"Alright. Then I'll let you get ready for bed. It has been a long day, especially for you. Get a good night's rest and we can speak more in the morning."

"Okay. Good night."

**********

**A/N:** Anyone unexpected appear? Knowing me, 3 of the 7 shouldn't have been that difficult to guess!! XD But more love to some of the minor characters~


	9. Chapter 9

A little shift in gears and back to daddy dearest~ And a deviation in the original storyline, but whatever. I thought this would be much more interesting! :)

I have to apologize for the lack of Hei... In the original story, the prince doesn't show up until the very end... Which is seriously giving me Hei withdrawl and depression, to the point that it's hard to muster up motivation to write this story XD So another deviation will happen soon! (As in two chapters later soon.) Wait for it~ But for now, we'll spend some time with November and Brita! hehe~

**********

**Chapter 9**

"What do you _mean_ she disappeared? I saw her in the morning!"

Everyone cringed as they were faced with the uncharacteristic wrath of their king. He had become concerned when he heard that his daughter was nowhere to be found. He had thought it odd that she hadn't appeared for lunch. She did like to stay in the gardens for hours on end, but she never stayed there without coming back. Now supper had passed and no one knew where she was.

"Weren't you supposed to get together in the afternoon?" November asked, turning to Brita.

"We were, but it's her first event. I didn't think anything of it when she didn't appear since we did quite a bit yesterday… I'm sorry…"

"Is there anyone looking for her?"

"We have everyone who we can spare looking for her," Decade answered. "So far we haven't been able to find anything."

Brita hid a smirk as she glanced away since she knew what really happened. November's anger was something she had factored in. But he couldn't possibly stay angry the whole time. Let him put on a show for now. When he finally calmed down, then she would work her magic on him.

"She never leaves the castle grounds! Where would she go by herself?"

"I don't know…"

"Well find her, damn it!" November shouted. "I don't care if they have to go on rotation, but find me my daughter!"

"Yes your Majesty…"

Horai and Decade shuffled out of the room with April in tow when it seemed like he was finished with them. Even so, they didn't know what happened either. They have never had any problems with Princess Misaki, until now. It wasn't like she was rebellious and ran off on her own on a regular basis. She had her own routine and it was one that she had continued to follow over the years…

Back in the office, November stewed over the latest news. How was it possible that his beautiful Misaki had gone missing? There was no reason for her to run away; it wasn't like her at all. She would never leave without telling anyone like this. Yet no one had seen her or heard from her after they saw her heading into the garden – a part of her life that was the same every day.

"Perhaps you should rest earlier today," Brita suggested gently. "I know you're upset about Misaki's disappearance."

"I'm more than just upset, I'm furious! No one noticed at all! And you even said that she might be resting when she didn't show up for lunch. _You_ were the one who convinced me to leave her alone! If I had checked on her earlier, then we would have known earlier!!"

"November… I said that because there are some things that you just don't understand as a man," she replied lightly. "I'm sure Misaki is no different from the rest of us. Sometimes, we need time to ourselves to just rest and relax while we contemplate our thoughts. You would have been disturbing her. I'm sure she went to rest a little since I had given her a lot to think about after yesterday's meeting."

"That still doesn't explain why she disappeared!!" he retorted

"That it doesn't, but you yelling at me does _not_ help the matter either. Please, you're overly distraught. Get some rest for tonight. I'm sure we'll all have a fresh perspective after a night's rest. We'll continue the search on the morrow."

"You're right… I'm sorry," he murmured. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You were just looking out for Misaki."

"Come, then let me help you to your room."

"Thank you."

**********

The next morning, November had called everyone together through a royal summoning. He had a proclamation to make. Despite Brita's insistence that he rest, he hadn't been able to. How could he when his baby girl was missing and no one had a clue on where she had disappeared to? Knowing his daughter, she would not disappear like this on her own. Something must have happened to her and he was determined to find out exactly who had dared to kidnap her – it was the only possible explanation.

He glanced around the room with his eyes narrowed into slits. He wasn't sure what he would do after they found the perpetrator as they had never believed in execution as a form of punishment. Even so, he would not rest until his daughter was safely in his arms once more. Faces were pale and expressions taut as he still had not spoken for a good fifteen minutes despite everyone's arrival.

"I have gathered everyone here today," he finally stated. "As I have unfortunate news to relay to you. Yesterday, the time still unknown, my daughter disappeared."

Pausing for dramatic effect, the expected gasps went around the room. People started to whisper and speculate amongst themselves. As he glanced around the room, everyone seemed shocked by the latest events. No one seemed suspicious. Finally, he held up his hand to demand silence. A hush fell across the hall and everyone gave him their utmost attention.

"We have searched where we could, but have found no traces of her whereabouts. The reason I have gathered everyone is not to inform you of her disappearance. No, I hereby have a royal proclamation to make to you as my witnesses."

He waved a hand forward and the scribe stepped forward. Everyone waited with bated breath as this was the first royal proclamation their king had ever made. They were a peaceful country; there had never been a need to make royal decrees like this. The scribe signalled that he was ready and November turned his attention back to his citizens.

"In your presence as my witnesses, I declare that there shall be a country-wide search for the one responsible for Misaki's disappearance. To any prince from any country who wishes to aid me in my search, and successfully finds her, I shall grant him the sole liberty of pursuing her hand in marriage. To my citizens, I shall grant them a noble title along with all the privileges of that class. To my nobles, I shall grant them a seat amongst my closest advisors. Mark my words; I will _not_ rest until my daughter is found. Until that time comes, everything of a social nature is postponed."

"Now that my words are clear and spoken in front of many witnesses, I want you to spread the message," he stated, glancing at the scribe. "Take as many people as necessary to have the message relayed to every household across the country and to my neighbouring countries."

The man nodded in reply before he turned to leave. He glanced around at his nobles once more, satisfied with how things had turned out. Someone in this country was bound to have seen her. Whoever dared to snatch his daughter away from him from right under his nose was going to pay the price.

**********

Alone in her room, Brita paced back and forth in front of her mirror. This was the first she had heard of his royal proclamation… It put a definite kink into her plans as she never expected him to take things this far. Never in his history as ruler had he issued out a royal proclamation like this. The usual news that was spread pertained to laws and changes to the laws that were made based on the collective advice of Decade, Horai and the nobles…

Now that his words were out and the message was being spread amongst the people, she could only hope that Saitou was wise enough to keep his mouth shut. She was going to have to be extra careful and keep an eye on him. Otherwise, she would just have to take care of him first. He was a hunter; no one had to be any wiser as there were always dangerous possibilities given his profession.

**********

"Yes? What is it?" Brita asked as she was in her sitting room where she had spent most of her day after November's official meeting.

The door opened quietly and she saw that November poked his head into the room. She tried to smile, but failed. He entered the room, closing the door behind himself. As he made his way towards her, he didn't speak. It looked like he had aged ten years since she had seen him that morning.

"Are you okay?" she inquired, making her way to his side.

"Yes, I'm alright," he answered, patting her hand which she had placed on his arm. "Please, have a seat. I wanted to speak with you a minute."

She didn't sit right away, but helped him to the other seat first before retaking her own. Not speaking, he glanced around her room instead. Brita wasn't sure if he was looking for something in particular as she hadn't changed much over the years. It was exactly the way she liked it and if it wasn't, then she changed it until it was.

"I came to speak to you about the meeting that I held this morning," November eventually stated. "It was quite sudden; I realize that. Despite your well wishes the previous evening, I could not ignore it. My daughter is missing and we have no clues regarding her whereabouts."

Glancing away slightly, Brita murmured slight words of protest until he raised his hand to silence her. He wasn't finished speaking yet. Holding her tongue, Brita could only wait to hear what else he had to say. The true words that entered her mind didn't leave her mouth as she could never admit that she was the one to send her away.

"Perhaps I should have consulted you first and the idea entered my mind as an afterthought. Now that they are spoken though, I cannot possibly take them back. Though it is somewhat late for this, I apologize for postponing all the work that you have been doing to date. My words were hasty."

"I understand," she said with a sympathetic expression on her face. "Though there were several events planned for the near future, it is not too much work to postpone them. All the work required is done by our own people. I'm sure they would understand, just as I do, that this is a difficult time. I'm sure everyone will gather together to aid us in our search for Misaki."

"Thank you," he murmured, sitting forward to take her hands in his. "You are too good to me when I haven't been fully able to provide for you as I'm sure you would have desired."

Her eyes flashed at the word desired as she had many desires when it came to him. Luckily, he wasn't looking as his attention was focused on her hands instead. She gently shook her head as she didn't think this was the time to mention all the naughty and sexy things she wished he would do to her. After all, he was pouring out his heart to her regarding his only daughter's disappearance.

"Thank you for listening," he said, managing a small smile. "I shall let you rest. I know I need it. It feels like some of the weight has been lifted from my shoulders, knowing that I can depend on you."

"Anytime you need, I'm here," she answered as she gave his hands a gentle squeeze. "This time, please do rest."

"I will. Good night."

Smiling slightly, she nodded in response before he made his way out of her room. The moment the door closed, her smile disappeared. A shudder went down her spine, recalling how sweet and gentle she had sounded. She despised women like that, but it was all part of the necessary act. After all, it seemed like that was the type of woman that November liked. No matter what, she was determined to get him to look her way.

For now, he was feeling angry regarding Misaki's disappearance. But as the days wore on, he was bound to mellow out. He couldn't stay angry forever. Besides, she would play the part of the sweet and doting wife until he was ready to fully turn his attention her way. Already, he said that he was thankful for her presence. It was only a matter of time before he was completely under her spell.

Grinning in response, Brita sat back to contemplate about her next step. Misaki was safely out of the picture, regardless of what everyone else might think. Saitou had even brought her proof when she never asked for it. Instead of worrying about the results of November's royal proclamation, she should focus on her own mission. Step one was already accomplished. It was time to work on step two and that was to make November notice her charms.

**********

**A/N:** My gosh that Brita... What a conniving and manipulative woman! haha~ She's so fun to write. I love how on the surface she pulls the "Kanami" (sweet queen) act, but she's really just all about the pleasures she can get... Thinking dirty of the king! Tsk tsk~ XD


	10. Chapter 10

Ahaha!~ I love this chapter... XD

**********

**Chapter 10**

"Good morning," Carmine said when Misaki entered the kitchen.

"Good morning. Thank you for your hospitality."

"No need. I hope you slept well."

"Yes, of course. How can I help you?" she asked.

"Well, the cooking still isn't finished. But perhaps you could set the table for me? I have the necessary cutlery and other utensils laid out on the counter."

Nodding in response, Misaki smiled and headed towards the counter. She had slept very well as she was asleep the moment her head touched the pillow. She hadn't realized how tired she truly was. After all, she had somewhat slept – if fainting could be equated to sleeping. Even so, she had quickly fallen asleep and had not reawakened until morning was upon them again.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked as she turned towards the table.

"Wei is out already since he likes it outdoors. Yin and July are probably with Mao in their room and I'm sure Kiko and Mayu are still sleeping. I wouldn't be surprised if you don't see them until moments before breakfast is plated out."

"So how is it that you survive, if that is not too rude of a question to ask?" Misaki inquired. "I didn't see any gardens in the area and there must be some source of income."

"Ah that… Between the four of us older ones, we make enough. Wei will hunt extra before we go to town. Since it's more than we need, he manages to sell what is extra. I have a regular babysitting job for a family in town that day. Between Mayu and Kiko, they sell some of their work which also brings in a tidy profit."

"Work?"

Before Carmine was given the chance to reply, the sound of stampeding footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Glancing up in surprise, Misaki smiled as Mayu and Kiko were standing in front of her. A quick glance in Carmine's direction told her that breakfast was still not ready and she was surprised that they were already down as Carmine had hinted otherwise.

"Carmine, are you crazy?! You can't make the princess do housework!" Kiko screeched.

"That ruins my image of her completely!" Mayu whined. "I can't believe you would even suggest such a thing! That's utterly inappropriate work for a princess! It's bad enough that you already have her in your hideous clothes! What happened to her dress?"

"Well, then maybe if you girls would help out instead, then our guest would not have to do such menial tasks. As for her dress, it needs to be washed since it got muddy from her encounter with Mao."

"Mao! That little good-for-nothing cat!"

Misaki was stunned by their outburst as she hadn't thought about her own image. She had only hoped to help out in some way given the fact that they had kindly agreed to house her. Even so, she was quickly shooed out of the way and directed towards one of the kitchen chairs while both Mayu and Kiko took over. She cast a helpless glance at Carmine, but the other lady only grinned before turning to her own work.

"Princess! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the palace?"

"Why were you wearing such a hideous jacket yesterday? Are there any handsome princes that you know? What are they like?"

"Oh! Tell me what kind of man you like!" Kiko exclaimed. "I have the most perfect idea!"

"What? You can't hog her attention like that!"

"Girls!" Carmine exclaimed. "That information is none of your business. Can't you see that you're making her uncomfortable?"

The two of them glanced her way to see that her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as she had never been asked anything like that. Most people just asked about her well-being if they asked anything. Besides, she had never given any thought to princes or handsome men. It wasn't like she actually knew any.

"I'm sorry," the two of them muttered.

"We were just excited that you were with us," Mayu explained. "We've never been to the palace and there's no reason for us to go either. The only place we've been is to town."

"Please say you'll spend some time with us after breakfast!"

"I… I guess that should be alright," Misaki stated, surprised at how over the top their reaction seemed to be.

**********

"Sit there. Mayu, make sure she's comfortable."

"I know," she snapped. "Why do you always have to pretend you're the leader?"

"I don't. Besides, this was my idea!"

"I'm fine," Misaki stated, cutting in when it seemed like they were going to argue. "Carmine said I could stay, so we'll have more time together."

Beaming at her, the two girls left her on the couch as they went to gather things from their respective desks. They continued to allude to an idea, but she had no idea what they were talking about. When she said she would go up to their room with them, Carmine had cast a pitying look in her direction while Yin and July both slightly shook their heads. She had no idea what it was supposed to mean, but she supposed she was about to find out.

"So!" Kiko exclaimed as she plopped down on the seat next to her.

"Tell us which one you like better," Mayu instructed as she took the seat on the other side.

"Like better?"

The two of them nodded in response with a grin before they both pulled out one of the sheets from their stacks. A slight wrinkle formed between her eyebrows as she didn't understand what they meant until she looked at the pictures in front of her. Each of them had produced a picture of a man that they wanted to show her.

"Who are they?" she asked in confusion.

"Eh? You don't know?! Don't you have a television at home?"

"Probably, but I never use it. Am I supposed to know who these gentlemen are?"

"Of course!" Mayu exclaimed. "Like only every woman on the planet should know them!"

"I… I'm sorry…"

"Well, that's fine," Kiko stated. "I'm sure you have different things to keep you occupied. But still, you _must_ have a preference for one over the other."

"I should have realized," Mayu murmured. "I apologize if I insulted you in any way. Of course you would have different priorities, as the princess and all that. Which one do you think is better looking? That's what we mean."

Blinking in surprise, Misaki never expected them to ask her opinion on something like this. After all, it seemed like such an odd topic. It was one that she had never discussed. She had been content to spend her time in the garden. Besides, it wasn't like she had anyone to discuss or anyone to discuss it with.

"Um… Then… I say this one," Misaki said, pointing to Kiko's picture.

"Ha! I _told_ you Aizen is so much cooler than Byakuya! Even the princess agrees with me!"

"No way! It's only because of the picture you chose! She has never watched the series!" Mayu complained. "He acts so much cooler than Aizen! And he sounds way better!"

"It's not my fault. That's even your favourite picture of him!"

"Who are they?" Misaki asked, still not sure she understood the point of this.

"Well… Mine is Sousuke Aizen from Bleach, a TV series we watch _all_ the time. He's my favourite character! He's a million times cooler _and_ hotter than Byakuya Kuchiki, Mayu's favourite character."

"I told you, he is _not_ better than Byakuya!!"

"Princess Misaki already said so, so it must be true," Kiko stated with a snobby tone of voice.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because! There is no one else to ask! Yin and July wouldn't understand – they're too young. Wei is busy all the time, not that we would want his opinion anyways. Mao is just as useless. Every time we ask Carmine, she just rolls her eyes at us and tells us to go away… We can never pick which one is best since we both have different opinions."

"Oh, okay," murmured Misaki, still not really understanding the point of this.

"Next one! We'll solve this problem once and for all!"

Before she could say another word, the first picture was placed to the side and another one was produced from the pile. Glancing at the tidy pile on their laps, Misaki had to wonder how long this would take. She finally understood why the others had reacted the way they had. Even so, she had promised to spend time with them.

"Who's better? Shou?"

"Or Ren?" Mayu asked.

Assuming that they were from the same TV series again, Misaki glanced back and forth between the two. They both had close up head shots of their favourite character. They didn't pressure her to choose faster and she was relieved. This was the first time she had ever considered something like this. A slight grin touched her lips as she thought her father would faint dead away if he knew about it.

"I have to say I like this dark haired gentleman better," she finally decided.

"I knew it!" Mayu exclaimed with a grin. "He's so much nicer to Kyoko and he's a million times hotter than Shou! You never believed me!"

"I still like Shou better…"

"Go ahead, but this time the princess agreed with me!"

"Are we almost finished with this?" Misaki asked quietly.

"What? We just started!"

"Oh…"

"Please?" Kiko asked. "No one else _ever_ wants to help us…"

"Alright, since I did say I would spend time with you."

"Then the next one!"

Again, they produced another set of pictures for her to choose between. As she stared at the third picture from Mayu's pile, she couldn't help noticing… Kiko's tastes seemed to be more diversified when it came to her favourite characters.

"How come all of yours are dark-haired?" she asked Mayu. "This is the third one who has black hair. Or is it just the ones from these series?"

"Um… Well…"

"She really likes dark-haired men," Kiko stated with a grin. "Always! It's weird if she has a favourite character who doesn't have dark hair. It has just always been like that."

"Oh… It's not like there is anything wrong with that," Misaki answered. "I was just curious since all three of them have dark hair."

"So which one do you like better then?"

"Hm…"

Misaki stared at the new pictures and a slight wrinkle formed on her nose. The one Kiko had chosen had long hair and she didn't know if she liked that on a man. It seemed so odd… She just couldn't put that fact aside. In the end, she pointed to the one that Mayu was holding.

"Yay! I knew Sasuke was cooler than Neji!"

"What's wrong with Neji?!" Kiko inquired.

"But… He has long hair… That's kind of odd… I don't know if I would like a man who has long hair," Misaki replied quietly.

"I guess… But it's only for the show."

"Too bad. That's what his character is like and he happens to be your favourite from the series," Mayu replied with a smirk. "You said it yourself that she has chosen."

"I still like him better than _Sasuke_."

**********

**A/N:** Kiko and Mayu will always be fangirls, regardless of where they are~ I purposely chose them as two of the seven, JUST so I could do this chapter... Lol~

Series order is Bleach, Skip Beat! and Naruto respectively, in case anyone doesn't know where the characters are from. I apologize to any Bleach/Naruto fans. I do read Bleach, but I don't watch it so I really have no idea who sounds better XD (Neither of them are my fave character anyways.) And I despise Naruto... AHAHA! I just picked two random characters. So yah... But I decided to stick with more popular series. Skip Beat! is in there because well... haha~ Because I love it so! And I just had to get it out there that Ren is a zillion times better than Shou!! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Finally! The chapter everyone has been waiting for!! :) Our first chance to meet Hei~

I won't be updating this story next week. I'm going to take a short break from writing. Also, I have something special planned in terms of updates (that isn't related to this story). So that said, I'm glad we stopped (momentarily) at a good place... hehe~ With Hei entering the picture~

**********

**Chapter 11**

It was late morning when there came a knock on his office door. Growling slightly, November was not in a good mood. He hadn't been since his darling Misaki's disappearance. It did not help matters that there was still no progress. It had been five days since she went missing. As a result, everyone in the country knew not to bother him unless it was of utmost importance.

"Come in," he snapped.

The door opened from the other side and he glanced up to see April shuffle her way into the room. His expression relaxed slightly as he didn't want to scare her anymore than he already had; after all, he knew Misaki would be angry with him if she found out since she liked his secretary. Even so, the scowl on his face did not disappear completely.

"Um… Well, you have a visitor," April replied when he waved his hand, indicating for her to speak.

"A visitor?"

"Yes, your Majesty. Prince Hei has come to see you…"

"Prince Hei?" November asked in surprise, not recalling the name. "Show him in please."

She nodded in response and stepped out of the office momentarily to call him in. When she returned, the two of them stood just inside the doorway. The younger man seemed quite calm, despite what he must have heard. On the other hand, April squirmed a little when he did not speak. After all, even if her companion was a prince, they still had to wait for his orders.

"Thank you April. You may leave now."

"Yes, your Majesty," she replied, bowing in the process.

Even with the door closing behind her exit, the younger man did not move. Instead, he glanced around carefully like he was examining his surroundings. While he was doing that, November was examining him. He finally placed the name with a country and recalled that he came from a country farther north.

Based on appearances, he was a handsome youth with short-cropped ebony hair and startling blue eyes. His posture indicated a regal grace that was only found in royalty which meant that he didn't have to be worried about an imposter. He trusted his instincts. Eventually, the silence between them grew and the prince met his gaze as he waited for further instructions.

"Prince Hei, please have a seat," November finally said, indicating the armchair across from him. "How can I help you? You must have had a long journey if memory serves me correctly."

"I'm quite alright. We made good time in coming here, but nothing too strenuous."

"So how can I help you?"

"We received news of your royal proclamation," Hei replied with a slight smile. "With blessings from my father, I have decided to aid you during your time of need."

"Ah… Thank you. I suppose you shall need a place to stay while you are with us."

"I would be much obliged if you do not mind."

"I'll have someone prepare a room for you," November stated, glad for a fresh pair of eyes to aid in their search. "Will you need anything else?"

"Since this is your jurisdiction, may I have your approval to move and act as I see fit?"

"Only if you believe it will help me find my daughter," answered November, narrowing his eyes slightly. "I will not have you disturb my people's work."

"Of course not. That is not what I meant. I will require some background information, but at the same time, I would like to conduct my own investigation. Perhaps question some of your citizens, depending on where the information takes me."

"As I said, only if you believe it will help me find my daughter."

"That is my only goal in coming here," Hei replied lightly.

"Very well. I shall inform the others that you have been given permission to move around the castle as you see fit, and that anyone you approach shall assist you as they can."

Standing in the long gallery, Hei smiled as he gazed up at the most prominent painting that was on display. It was the portrait of the king's late wife and mother of the missing princess. She was a strikingly beautiful woman with light brown hair, gentle brown eyes and dusty rose lips that contrasted with her pale ivory skin.

The portrait was an old-fashioned touch as they had slowly shifted to a time of technological advances with cameras and televisions and radios. Despite that fact, the palace seemed to be steeped in tradition. They still used the old bell pull system and they still had a professional painter come in to do the royal family portraits. Even in his country, they had shifted to the convenience of cameras.

Even so, in no way was his purpose in coming to criticise their neighbouring country. He had strictly come for one goal; the goal of finding the princess and claiming the right to her hand in marriage. After all, everyone far and wide had heard of her beauty. Unfortunately, he had not been able to attend her coming of age ceremony, missing his opportunity to meet her. It was quite disappointing to discover that her portrait was not among the others that were already hanging up.

As he had told the king, he had the blessing of his father to come. At first, Hei thought he might have refused since he would be quite late in joining the search. Much to his pleasant surprise, his father did not reject his idea, but commended him for the suggestion. After all, he was of the marriageable age. Everyone who had attended her ceremony discovered her pretty and gentle manners, along with her beauty during her official introduction. His father had loved the idea of having Princess Misaki as his daughter-in-law.

**********

Elsewhere in the kingdom, the occupants of a small forest cottage had settled around the kitchen table. Seven faces looked at her expectantly and Misaki sighed softly as she knew it would eventually come to this. Despite their urging, she was forced to decline the offer of travelling to the nearest town together. Of course they were going to wonder why.

Though they never asked her for the reasons, they knew who she was. Carmine, Mao and Wei were kind enough to drop the 'princess' part when they noticed her discomfort at being called that, but Kiko and Mayu continued to use it. Even so, they were charming company and she owed them the truth since they had been kind enough to house her.

"Not that I tried to disclaim this fact, but as you already know, I am Princess Misaki," she said. "Normally I would not be here, but there is a good reason for that… I know this might sound crazy, but the queen tried to have me killed and I ran away before that could happen."

"WHAT?!"

"I know," she replied with a sigh as they had responded in unison. "As my step-mother, we never actually got along, despite what my father might think. Usually our hostility towards each other is veiled. I don't know what triggered this type of response, but she had one of our hunters lure me out into the forest where he was supposed to kill me. Thankfully, he is a kind-hearted man and could not carry through with it. He almost committed suicide for even trying."

"I knew it would be her since no one else would wish to harm me. I cannot deduce the reason. Even so, I told him to kill a wild animal and bring its heart back to her as proof while I ran away to hide. That's when I eventually came across the poisonous mushrooms and Mao."

"Eh? But she tried to _kill_ you?" Kiko asked in surprise.

"Yes. She mustn't ever find out that I'm still alive. I don't know what would happen to Saitou, the kindly hunter, if she did find out. That's why I can't show my face in public. Everyone would recognize me and the news would spread back to the castle."

"But what about your father? I'm sure everyone is looking for you right now!"

"It is still my duty to protect my people. Until we can prove that she tried to kill me, I cannot return. I have no means of obtaining proof."

"The hunter you spoke of. He could be a witness though. A direct witness," Carmine pointed out. "He wouldn't have tried that without orders from her…"

"She is threatening him with the life of his family on the line. I cannot take the chance. If she won't hesitate to have me killed, the same can be said for him and his family. I won't allow it."

"What can we do then?"

Misaki sighed again as she didn't know. A small smile touched her lips as she glanced around at her companions. Both Yin and July had a troubled look in their eyes. Mayu was stunned silent. Kiko seemed restless, but didn't know what to say. Mao had laid his head on the table and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. The older two had pinched expressions on their faces as they were contemplating something.

"I'm sure everything will be okay," Misaki finally said softly. "But whatever happens, you must not say anything about the fact that I'm with you."

"But that's so unfair and not right," Mayu complained. "There has to be something we can do."

"Yes, we'll help," Wei agreed.

Grateful for their willingness, all she could do was shake her head in response. She didn't know how they could help. After all, it would include going back to the castle. None of them would have access; she could hardly go along and say that they were with her – not without bringing Saitou and his family back into danger.

"Thank you, but I refuse to put you in danger as well. There is nothing we can do. I will watch the house when you leave tomorrow morning, but I cannot go with you. I know you want to help me, but the best way will be to swear yourself to secrecy regarding my whereabouts."

"But…!"

"Kiko, that's enough," Carmine said. "I think we all realize the seriousness of her situation. It is best to respect her wishes. Let us rest tonight and prepare for our trip tomorrow."

Carmine gave her a weak smile before she ushered the younger ones up to their rooms. Wei gave her a slight nod before he left as well. Kiko and Mayu seemed reluctant to leave as there had to be something they could do. They couldn't just ignore her plight, especially when she had been exceptionally kind despite all their demands.

"Kiko, Mayu, go to bed," Mao finally said as he stood up. "I'll stay with her a little while longer. If you like the princess, then you will respect her wishes. This isn't a TV series we're talking about."

"Understood…"

They left reluctantly, their spirits subdued as they never thought that the lovely princess was in any danger. They had just been glad that there was someone to spend time with them. Now that they knew the truth, they wished there was something they could do to help.

"Thank you, Mao," she said with a small smile.

"They're certainly a handful, but they wouldn't wish for you to come to any harm. None of us would wish for that. We have enjoyed your stay with us and if your life is in danger, then we shall do our best to protect you."

"Thank you," she said again. "Come sit with me?"

Mao nodded slightly as he made his way across the table and walked down onto her lap. Settling himself there, the two of them sat there in silence. Misaki gently stroked her hand down his back as she re-examined her situation. The occasional purrs could be heard from Mao, but mostly, the two of them were lost in their own thoughts.

**********

Hei sighed as he took a seat on the armchair in his room. This was not going to be an easy task. With the king's permission, he had entered the princess's room to see if he could find any clues. There was nothing. It was cleanly and organized, which made it easier to find clues – except there were none. The other place he had visited was the gardens as that seemed to be her favourite place and again, there was nothing.

It was not possible for a person to vanish into thin air. He refused to believe that she was gone. After all, she was destined to be his future bride. He had already decided after hearing about her. Someone knew _something_; he just had to find that person. The only problem with that was that he didn't know how long it would take.

"It is only the first day, not even the full day," he reprimanded himself. "How dare you give up on your future bride. You _will_ find her, and make her fall in love with you."

Smiling slightly after the small pep talk, he got up out of the chair and went to prepare himself for bed. After a good night's rest, he would be ready for another day of investigating. Just like her father, he was not going to give up until he found her. Whoever was behind this atrocity was going to pay for his or her deed. There was no mistake about that.


	12. Chapter 12

I took a break and still didn't write more for this story... Lol~ Oh well. Things get a little bit more exciting from here on out ^^

**********

**Chapter 12**

They were slightly subdued as they left that morning, but Misaki could only sigh as she puttered around inside the house. She had plenty of time to think about her situation and she still hadn't been able to figure out a way to correct her situation – not without endangering Saitou and his family. After the kindness he had shown her, she couldn't possibly repay him that way.

Sighing again, if the circumstances had been different, she actually would have liked to visit the town with the others. She had such a sheltered life; she wanted to see what life was like for the citizens of her country. One day, it would be her duty to help out.

Since there was no point dwelling on something she couldn't change, Misaki shook her head to dispel the negative thoughts. Instead, she went to help out around the house. It was the least she could do, especially when they usually forbid her from touching anything. Even Yin and July had learned from the others.

She smiled as she remembered them tugging away the basket of laundry when she had picked it up from beside the washing machine. They had put it back where she had got it from before pulling her outside to enjoy the sunshine.

Thinking back over the list of chores Carmine had told her, Misaki decided to start with airing the blankets. It was easy enough since the clothesline was never taken down. All she had to do was collect each blanket and hang it over the line. It would help get rid of the dust that settled on it over the week and remove any lingering unpleasant odours.

Since no one was with her, Misaki grinned and imagined that she was back in the garden while she worked. She missed the flowers and greeting her mother, but at the same time, she had been too busy to be lonely. If she wasn't flooded with questions from Kiko and Mayu, she was sitting with Carmine while they enjoyed a comfortable chat. If not that, she was playing games with Yin and July. If not that, she would enjoy a bit of TV while Mao kept her company. If not that, then Wei accompanied her on a walk in the forest. He didn't mind one bit when she sang. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it.

Singing while she worked, she enjoyed the sunshine and fresh air. The others had a long day with travelling and work. It would be a pleasant surprise for them when they came back to see the house nice and tidy. If she was lucky, she would even attempt to prepare supper. Carmine had let her watch while she did it, but never to touch anything.

**********

"Gai, come out!" Brita exclaimed.

Grinning while she waited, she was pleased as she had extracted her revenge on Gai. He had to pay the price for uttering those foul words... That _she_ could possibly be more beautiful than her... He had said the same thing the next day she asked, but then she had dropped her bomb on him. As proof, she even had her heart encased in a jar.

He had been devastated and retreated for the day, disbelieving that she could do such a cruel thing. Brita knew what he was thinking... But as a man with a woman addiction, he would come around. And he did, by the next day. Everyone in the kingdom was looking for the girl, but she was nowhere to be found. Saitou had done a surprisingly good job.

"Hello darling!" he called out cheerily.

"What is with you?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"For some reason, you're disgustingly happy," Brita accused.

"I should be! You lied to me, you wicked woman... But you can't hide it from me!"

"What? Hide what?"

"You really had me going there," he replied slyly. "I know what you did... You pretended to have the princess killed, but you couldn't actually!"

"WHAT?" she screeched.

"I knew Princess Misaki was always the fairest of them all. You can try to trick me, but you can't."

"What do you mean...?"

"Nothing could possibly hide the lovely melody that comes out of her sweet lips," Gai gushed. "I hear her serenading me with her beautiful words."

"Where... Is... She?"

"In the forest, of course. I knew you couldn't possibly kill her. Just hide her away from me."

"Saitou, that traitorous idiot!" she screamed. "Why... I can't believe I bought his lie! Me, of all people! To be tricked by that dull and boring moron!"

She raged on about doing things herself as she threw on a cloak. She should have known better than to trust that man... But he had provided her proof... Growling under her breath, she knew it was Misaki's fault. That idiot wouldn't have been able to think up something so clever if his life depended on it. This was time to settle things once and for all. She would just go there and do it herself.

**********

Misaki was inside the house when she heard someone knocking on the door. Surprised that there would be any visitors, so far into the forest, she quickly put down the pillow she had been fluffing up in Kiko and Mayu's room. But when she got to the front door, there was no one there… Glancing around in surprise, she didn't see anyone either.

As she was about to close the door, she noticed something at her feet. There was a beautiful basket of apples sitting in front of the house. Curious as to what this for, she bent down to pick it up where she found a handwritten note on the top. There was no name from the sender, but it addressed the pretty woman who lived in this house. Smiling to herself, Misaki thought that it must be for Carmine. She had a secret admirer!

She took it into the house and put it on the kitchen table. Carmine was going to be surprised when she came back. She hadn't mentioned any admirers, but Misaki couldn't help wondering who he might be. After all, she had been spending a lot of time with Kiko and Mayu lately. It was all about the imagination.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Misaki stared at the basket while trying to imagine what type of man would capture her fancy. She didn't have to ask when it came to Kiko and Mayu since they were quite vocal about their preferences. But Carmine… She never mentioned anything about a potential suitor, despite visiting town every week.

Letting her thoughts wander for a few minutes, Misaki eventually shook her head. It was not her place to pry into her life, just as they had not pried into hers. If they ever reached a point where they were comfortable discussing such matters, then Misaki would welcome it. But until that time, it was best not to take her hostess for granted.

As she stood, she glanced down at the basket of apples and her tummy grumbled. She had forgotten to eat lunch and there was nothing prepared. If she took just one… Carmine wouldn't mind. She would tell her about the eaten apple the moment that they returned. Deciding on that, Misaki smiled and picked one from the basket.

She carefully washed the apple before she cut it up with a small knife from the kitchen drawer. Though she might not know how to cook, she wasn't completely useless. She was cautious not to cut her own fingers and quickly washed the knife after she was done. It was dangerous to leave it lying around in the sink and it was only one thing. They couldn't complain about such petty details.

The apple disappeared in less than a minute and she sighed, satisfied as it had been exceptionally delicious. Taking her plate to the sink, she quickly washed that before she headed outside again. The last of the blankets needed to be taken back into the house.

As she made her way to the front door, she felt a slight headache form by her right temple. Ignoring it, she had to finish the work before she could rest. After all, it might rain, despite the sunny morning they had. She managed to make it to the clothesline before her vision blurred, an extra complication as her body rebelled against the instructions her mind was giving it. She had been reaching up to pull down the blanket when her arm dropped to her side. Her vision blacked completely and she crumpled to the ground.

**********

Watching from behind one of the trees close to the hut, Brita grinned as she watched the whole thing. A bit of poison-laced apple was sure to do the trick. Luckily for her, Misaki had been alone. She must be living with _someone_ here, but whoever it was, that person was gone. As a result, she didn't have to worry about the idea that she didn't eat it.

She glanced around cautiously before she stepped out of hiding. To be triple sure that she was actually dead for good this time, she checked for a pulse. Finding none, she nodded approvingly. That was how things were done. Hoping that her companion did not return quickly to find her, Brita wasn't sure if there was an antidote for the poison – if she was diagnosed in time. Even so, she made her way back to the castle, pleased with how easy that had been.

**********

Back at the castle, Hei wandered the hallways as he sorted through the information he had been given for what seemed like the thousandth time. He was getting nowhere! He found it ironic that in a castle so large, with that many servants, not one of them had seen anything when it came to Princess Misaki's disappearance.

Everyone he spoke to had said the same thing – she stayed in the gardens as much as possible, until recently. It wasn't until after her coming of age ceremony that she had started her training with the queen. Despite the new role, she hadn't had any problems with adjustment to that. It was highly unlikely that she would run away from the place where she had grown up and spent all her life.

That morning, she had gone to breakfast like usual; a fact confirmed by both the king and his secretary as she had been the one to escort her down. She didn't have a personal maid as she liked the freedom of doing as she pleased. Her father had told him that she found it stifling to have someone hovering around her like that.

After breakfast, she had gone directly to the gardens. It wasn't confirmed completely as no one actually bothered her. But many had seen her en route to the gardens. He himself had visited the gardens, visiting her favourite areas as the head gardener had directed him to the irises, the main area she frequented the most.

Sighing softly, he decided to make his way to the princess's room. He had only checked it once and found nothing. Perhaps he had missed something. And maybe, he might find a picture of the missing princess as well. He still had yet to see what she looked like as her portrait was not to be found anywhere. Royal functions were closed, private affairs and no media was allowed inside, so there were no pictures from her ceremony or party either.

The people he passed in the hallways nodded their heads in acknowledgement when they spotted him, but mostly kept to their own business. Everyone was walking on eggshells since the king's mood continued to degenerate with each passing day. He didn't blame him as his own was starting to become frazzled as well.

The lack of progress grated on his nerves as he wanted to meet his future bride. Yet no one seemed to see or hear anything. There had been no progress from the citizens and nobles who aided the search; he knew because the king informed him during their evening meal. The two of them would sit together and exchange information while the queen quietly ate her meal before excusing herself.

He hadn't been able to obtain an audience with the queen as she kept busy, despite the lack of social affairs going on. Perhaps it was her disappointment that there was never any good news. After all, keeping busy was a good way to keep her mind off of the situation. One of these days, he would eventually speak to her about it… But for now, he was going to spend some time in the princess's room to search for any clues.


	13. Chapter 13

Ugh... The chapter that was giving me troubles. Hopefully it doesn't seem as bad as I think it is in my head... Lol~

**********

**Chapter 13**

"Misaki!"

The group of them were making their way home as they had heard some astonishing news while they were in town. The entire country, and more, was looking for her! Her father had sent out a royal decree. It was quite possible that they could help her if that were the case. Surely her father would believe her if she said that her step-mother tried to kill her, used along with Saitou's witness…

Yin and July were walking in the front when they stopped abruptly, causing the others to crash into them. They were about to complain when the two of them turned around with troubled eyes, their lips slightly downturn. Surprised by the response as they were still not home yet, the others didn't know what to say.

"What's wrong?" Carmine eventually asked. "We're not home yet."

Neither of them answered, instead rushing off on their own. They followed behind them until they reached the break in the foliage just before their cottage. July's hand was clutching tightly on Yin's sleeve while the older girl pointed at something to the side of the house. The same expression was on their faces.

Glancing first at each other in surprise, their line of sight finally followed the direction in which she was pointing. The blankets were hung up on the clothesline, but the thing that shocked them the most was the princess's prostrate form on the ground.

"Princess!"

All of them rushed to her side, but Wei was the one to kneel down and check for a pulse. He was slow to respond as he eventually pulled his hand away and glanced to the side. There was nothing; not to mention that her skin was cold to the touch. They didn't even know how long she had been out here.

"W – What?"

"Do you think… We were too late?" Mayu finally asked.

"Are you sure, Wei?"

"You can check for yourself…"

Disbelieving that she would be dead, Carmine knelt down beside him and checked for herself. Her two fingers to Misaki's neck, she waited and searched around, thinking that maybe she had used the wrong spot… But there was still nothing…

When she didn't say anything, she felt Yin and July grasp at her shoulder, their concern evident through their actions. Sighing softly, Carmine turned towards them with a tight smile. It was hard to believe that she had been targeted the day they were gone, the day after she had told them of their situation. How had the queen discovered the truth, along with her whereabouts?

"Let's go back into the house," Carmine eventually stated. "Wei, can you please bring her in?"

He nodded his head and made the move to pick up the princess. Not wanting them to watch this, Carmine pulled Yin and July into the house. Mayu and Kiko followed along as well while Mao stayed behind, watching Wei.

They entered the house, each of them subdued and pained by the latest events. Even if one of them had stayed behind to keep her company… This wouldn't have happened. To their surprise, there was a basket of apples sitting on the kitchen table, something that hadn't been there when they left that morning.

July broke free of Carmine's light grasp and made his way towards it as apples were his favourite fruit. They were big and dark red, like the kind he knew to be extra juicy. No one had any idea where it came from and Carmine finally frowned as July was reaching out to grab one.

"No!" Carmine exclaimed, startling the boy. "Don't touch that!"

He turned around, confused. He looked at her for a few moments before turning his gaze back to the apples on the table. Carmine could tell that he really wanted one, but they were too suspicious. They were gone for most of the day and returned to find Misaki on the ground… Along with this basket of apples when no one knew about their house…

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Carmine said gently when she went to join him. "I know you want to eat one, but I think they are what caused what happened to the princess…"

"Oh…"

"Yin, July, please stay with the princess. The rest of you, we need to determine what we should do with her."

Nodding their head, Yin took July by the hand and led the way to the couch where Wei had laid her down. The rest of them gathered around the kitchen table, staring at the apple basket. There was also the note that was left with them and Wei picked it up.

"To the beautiful lady of the house," he read.

"How did she know that the princess was here? We never spoke to anyone about it and today was the first time we left the house for the week."

"I'm not sure, but what do you think we should do?" Carmine inquired. "Everyone is looking for her… But I don't want them to see her like this…"

"They have to find her though! Won't we get in more trouble if we keep her with us?"

"We don't know who is on our side though…"

"Maybe I can go," stated Mao. "I wouldn't look out of place. I can check to see who is searching for her. If I find someone, then maybe…"

"That's true!" Mayu exclaimed. "If we have a better idea of what's happening, then we can determine what to do next."

"Then we'll worry about her body," Kiko said, a bit of a sparkle in her eyes despite what just happened. "We'll make sure she has a fitting coffin for when she's transported back!"

The rest of them looked at her like she was crazy for a moment before they finally sighed and agreed to leave it in her hands. Despite sounding callous, she only had the best intentions towards the princess. They all did.

"After we're done, you have to guard it and make sure _no one_ touches it, Wei."

"Of course!" he exclaimed.

Since they had agreed on a plan of action, Carmine went to join the younger two as they were sitting on the floor beside Misaki. Both of them were watching her with troubled eyes. Yin had taken a hold of Misaki's hand while she sat there. Beside her, July was gripping the skirt of her dress as he also watched.

"We'll make sure she gets back to her father," Carmine said as she wrapped her arms around both of them.

They nodded in response, but didn't seem inclined to leave her side. Understanding why, the princess had been kind and considerate to all of them despite all the troubles she had been hiding. Not once had there been a complaint, but rather the opposite. She always offered to help, regardless of their insistence that she didn't worry about it.

"Tomorrow, Kiko and Mayu are going to prepare her for transporting when it's time. Will you help them?" Carmine eventually asked.

Again they nodded and Carmine smiled. Part of her was still in a state of shock. She couldn't fully comprehend what happened, despite the evidence in front of her. Leaving them to stay with the princess, she went back to the group telling Kiko and Mayu about Yin and July's agreement to help. Both of them nodded in response before rushing upstairs to their room.

"We should get rid of these apples. I don't want them to tempt July."

"What made you think there's something wrong with them?"

"The fact that they weren't here when we left," Carmine answered grimly. "The princess is the first person to ever stumble across our home. No one should know that she's here, yet someone did… This was the only thing out of place since everything else is just as we left it."

"You really think someone poisoned the apples?"

Not saying anything in response, Carmine went to peek into the garbage can to see if she was right. There wasn't anything in the kitchen sink to indicate that the princess had eaten, but if she did eat an apple, it wasn't like she would eat the core. Motioning for the other two to join her, the three of them peeked in to see that the remains of an apple were sitting on the top.

"I guess you were right," Wei stated.

"Good thing you didn't let July touch them, or we'd have another problem to deal with. It's bad enough that we couldn't protect Princess Misaki…"

"I know we all wish we did more," Carmine replied as Mao's eyes took on a watery gaze. "Even so, all we can do now is make sure she's returned to the rightful hands of her father."

"I could have stayed behind though… It's not like I actually do anything in town, besides laze around in the sun…"

"That's enough. There's no point beating yourself over something that we had no control over. None of us expected this to happen. Not once did we think she would be unsafe – in our own home no less."

"That's right," added Wei. "Tomorrow, you'll make your way to the castle to search around for someone who truly cares about the princess. It's a job that only you can do. I'm sure the princess would be pleased to know that. And I'll make sure to guard her until the right person comes along to take her back to the castle."

"I suppose…" Mao muttered.

"Get some rest. You and Wei can discuss the plan in more detail in the morning. I think we're all tired after coming home to this…"

"I'll stay with the princess."

"I'll go out and check around the house," Wei stated.

"Okay, and I'll check on Kiko and Mayu. Despite what they said, I'm sure they're hard hit by the latest events as well. Only Princess would spend any significant amount of time with them…"

"Alright."

The three of them went their separate ways as Carmine went upstairs, Mao joined Yin and July with the princess and Wei headed outside. As he neared the couch, Mao softly jumped up on the side arm and up onto the back rest where he could gaze down at the princess. If they didn't know any better, it looked like she was only sleeping…

No one blamed him for what happened; they didn't blame each other since they knew who was behind it all… But at the same time, he couldn't help feeling a little guilty. He had nothing to do in town, but it was tradition for the seven of them to go together. Mostly, he stayed with Yin and July to keep an eye on them while the others were occupied. At the same time, they went often enough that they knew how to behave. Besides, they were always together.

He was still gazing down at the princess when he felt their eyes on him. When he glanced up, July was giving him an intent gaze. Yin was also looking at him. It almost seemed like they could read his thoughts because a slight pinch had come across their features.

"Come."

"Not your fault," July added.

"I could have stayed though…"

"Me too," Yin stated.

"Nothing we can do. Just bring Princess back to her family."

"Of course. We'll do everything we can to make this right!"

Both Yin and July nodded in response and Mao finally made his way down from the back of the couch to settle on July's lap. The three of them stayed there until Carmine eventually shooed them off to bed; Yin holding Misaki and July's hand while July had one hand clutching Yin's dress and the other resting on Mao's back.


	14. Chapter 14

hehe~ This chapter is kind of cute and a little creepy at the same time :)

**********

**Chapter 14**

Mao made the trip to the castle as quickly as his legs would take him, but also keeping in mind not to tire himself out. He didn't know how long it would take to find someone who was actually looking for the princess and not working under the queen's command. The other thing was that they didn't know the layout of the castle.

The only thing he was armed with was the knowledge that the princess had loved the gardens; a fact that he had been reminded of by the others. That would be his first destination. The problem there was that he didn't know what he was looking for. From Kiko and Mayu's knowledge, the gardens were extensive because of the late queen's love of gardening.

Even so, for the princess's sake, he would do his best. If he had to come back a second day, or even a third, then so be it. She had been kind towards all of them, protecting them from the queen. It was the least they could do to return her to her family.

As he wandered around on the castle grounds, he couldn't help wondering what Kiko and Mayu had planned. Knowing them, it wouldn't be a normal coffin – nothing was normal in their heads. Despite thinking that, he pushed aside the curiosity. This was a task for him and only him. He was the only one who could move around freely without arousing suspicion.

Though he didn't truly know what or who he was looking for, instinct told him that he would recognize it when the time was upon him. He just had to set himself up in the best place for fate to play its role… As odd as that might have seemed since he didn't believe in fate. They were just fanciful tales women loved to use for romance…

It was difficult to tell where he was going in the gardens as everything was taller than he was. All he could see were green stalks from all the various flowers. It would be a miracle if he got out of here after this… Stopping to take a break, he sat down on his hind legs and licked at his front paws. Thankfully the ground was relatively dry or he would be covered in mud.

_Here…_

His ears perked up as he heard the sound of someone's voice and he glanced around in surprise. This would be the first person who he came across since arriving. It was no wonder people didn't know where the princess went… The garden had been dead silent – something that surprised him. It was like even the birds and bees knew about the calamity that befell this kingdom and dared not to make a noise.

Straining his ears to listen for footsteps, Mao heard nothing. The one word had come to him like a drifting twig across the ocean's waves. It sounded like a roar in his ears, but disappeared as quickly as the receding tides… Perhaps the trip had caused him to become delusional as he hadn't had a drink of water since he left the house.

A different sound reached his ears, the sound of a light ringing scale. The notes reached a high point and seemed to restart over from the beginning. Rubbing his paws over his ears, he wasn't sure what he was hearing. Whatever it was, it wasn't an unpleasant sound, but it still bothered him because he couldn't determine the source of it.

The sound didn't go away and he thought he saw something glimmering in the sunlight. He really was going delusional… Or so he thought. After all, it was the first time he had ever gone this far away from the house. Rubbing at his eyes instead, the glimmer was still there approximately three feet away from him.

Something seemed to materialize and he finally recognized a pair of feet… His eyes went wide and his gaze followed upwards until he was staring into the eyes of a woman. It was eerie because he could see right through her, which only meant one thing – a ghost!

_Don't be afraid. I'm here to help you._

"W – Who are you?" he asked nervously, wondering why this ghost would approach him.

_Come meet my future son-in-law._

"W – What?"

_My darling Misaki's future husband._

"B – But… She's dead!" Mao exclaimed, feeling foolish since it would seem like the voices were coming out of nowhere.

It was bound to scare anyone else, if there was anyone nearby. He wasn't sure if everyone else could see her – the late queen it seemed, but he was positive they wouldn't see him. The other question was if they could hear her as well. To him, it seemed like her voice was echoing within his mind despite watching her lips move.

_You'll help her_, she said with an enigmatic smile.

**********

Back at the cottage, Kiko was grumpily working on the latest project which happened to be a suitable coffin for their lovely princess. She wanted it to be a glass coffin on a pedestal, but Wei had vetoed the idea. After all, they didn't have any of the materials for that sort of thing. He had some spare sheets of wood in the back, but no glass. Besides, it wasn't like they would know how to put it together, even if he did.

The only original idea she had been able to keep was filling her coffin with fresh flowers. For that task, she had sent Mayu and July to collect them. Meanwhile, she was with Yin as they nailed the boards together after Wei had cut them to size for them.

The second idea had been to make engravings on it to make it fancier, but again, the idea was vetoed. No one knew how to do that either – not to mention that it would take a long time, time they didn't have. As a result, they had to settle on painting it, an idea that she didn't like at all. It wasn't fancy enough for the princess! Unfortunately, it was that or leave it completely plain. As a result, she had to think of something to draw on it to decorate it.

So far, they had the walls of the box connected to the base of it, but it was such an ugly thing… Kiko couldn't believe that they were forced to use this for the princess. Her grand ideas were going to waste! The princess deserved the best of the best, even after her passing, and that was definitely not this hideous thing that was supposedly a coffin…

**********

"W – Where am I going?" Mao asked helplessly as he was following after the spirit of the princess's mother.

She wouldn't say anymore and Mao couldn't help wondering why she had appeared in the first place. Maybe she had looked down from heaven to witness the atrocity which had transpired. No loving mother would sit by idly while her daughter was in danger – even if she had to work from beyond her grave.

_You will find him soon. You can trust him._

"W – What?"

Before he could ask anything else, she disappeared and Mao looked around helplessly. She hadn't said much beyond saying that she would help. She probably knew something that he didn't, but what? Who was this 'him' that she had spoken of?

He didn't have time to completely analyze what happened when he heard footsteps approaching his location. Not sure he could trust this ghost, especially since he didn't know what the late queen looked like, he wormed his way through the stalks of the flowers and hid in the patch of flowers in front of him.

The footsteps stopped a few feet away from him as he could see a dark pair of shoes, attached to legs that were covered in black trousers. Waiting to see what happened next, Mao stayed in hiding. The ghost didn't say much. She had only led him here and mentioned that he would find him soon…

**********

He had been inside looking around when this indescribable urge came over him. For whatever reason it was, Hei felt the need to be in the gardens. Perhaps it was the fact that it was where the princess had spent most of her time. Perhaps it was something else entirely. Regardless of what it was, he just knew that he had to be there. In fact, his body didn't seem to be satisfied until he was standing in front of the irises – the late queen's favourites and hence a favourite location for the princess.

"What am I doing here?" he muttered to himself.

Glancing around, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. In fact, it looked exactly the same as it had the last few times he had been here. Nothing seemed out of place and it didn't even look like anyone had been here recently except the gardeners. Then again, only the princess used the gardens to any extent and she had been gone for more than a week.

"Princess, where are you?" he asked with a sigh. "Why can't I find you anywhere?"

He turned to walk away, dejected because he wasn't any closer to finding her whereabouts than he had been since day one. Unexpectedly, he heard a noise behind him. Whirling around in surprise, he saw the flowers shifting as if they were dancing in response to his question.

"What the…?"

Then suddenly, something made its way out from amidst the flowerbed and Hei could only stare as a black cat with purple eyes gazed up at him. It had on a red collar with a small golden bell attached to it around its neck, so it wasn't a stray. But what was it doing out here and in the middle of the flowers no less?

Shaking off the shock, he watched as it seemed to shudder and suddenly shake its fur like it was trying to shed something from its skin. Smiling for once, Hei slowly knelt down in front of it. Maybe it was just lost and trying to find its owner. Careful not to startle it as cats could be finicky, he reached his hand out slowly.

Its gaze shifted to his hand and it watched as it came closer and closer towards it. Finally, it mewed as it jumped back out of his reach. When he continued to try and pet it, its paws drew closer together and its back arched as it hissed at him. The poor fellow was probably scared…

"It's alright," Hei stated. "I won't hurt you."

As if it understood him, it cocked its head to the side. Its gaze was still steady as it slowly relaxed and came out of attack mode. Instead of trying to force his attention on it, Hei held out his hand as he waited for it to approach him. Whoever's cat it was, it was kind of cute.

Eventually, the cat approached him, standing an inch away from his outstretched arm. It almost seemed to be sniffing the air around him before it finally walked around his arm. Hei chuckled as it looked like the cat was examining him, but that couldn't be right. After all, it was only a cat. Whatever it was searching for, Hei didn't know. All he knew was that it eventually relaxed enough to brush up against his arm.

When he reached out to pull it close, it let him and Hei sat on the ground with a cat in his arms. It seemed silly, but he felt like he could talk to it. At least this way, he could get rid of his frustrations regarding the lack of progress. Still, no one had heard or seen anything. It just wasn't possible. She did not vanish into thin air – there was a reasonable explanation somewhere and he was determined to find it.

"I wonder if you have ever met Princess Misaki," Hei stated, surprised when the cat's ears twitched at her name. "If you have, I envy you… I still can't find her anywhere."

He thought it might have been the princess's pet, but it wasn't listening. It was cleaning its paws while he talked. Even so, Hei had to get it off his chest and talking to a pet was better than talking to no one at all. He dared not to complain to the king as he was taking it harder than everyone else – for good reason. His only daughter was _still_ missing.

"No one has seen anything or heard anything," he continued saying. "I know because I must have asked everyone two or three times. There are no clues in her room or out here, though why I felt like coming here today I don't know… You would tell me if you knew where the princess was, right? Oh man… I am so pitiful – pouring out my heart to a cat!"

Not prepared for the sudden movement, Hei was surprised when the cat mewed and jumped out of his lap. Before he could stop it, it rushed away into the same flowerbed that it had first appeared out of. His eyes followed the trail it made with the dancing flowers and he sighed. So much for that…

"The forest…"

"The forest?" he repeated, wondering where the voice had come from.

**********

**A/N:** Lol~ Kiko... Wanting to make a glass coffin... XD I believe that is what they usually use in the movies, but I could be wrong... *shrugs*


	15. Chapter 15

Here's to me being lazy again... Lol~ Didn't proofread this, so please let me know if you catch any mistakes! :)

**********

**Chapter 15**

The next morning, Hei found himself making his way into the forest. Wherever that voice had come from, it was still a hint. After all, he had never checked the forest. He hadn't felt the need to as everyone knew that the princess never left the castle grounds. Even so, he had asked for a sign and the suggestion had come after his encounter with that kitty.

As a result, he had informed the king that he would be away for the remainder of the day, potentially not back until suppertime. Though the king had asked where he was going, Hei only shook his head. He didn't want to raise false hope in case he found nothing. For now, he would check it out himself. He checked his belt to see that his dagger was held securely in its sheath – just in case.

He asked the kitchen to pack a light lunch which consisted mainly of fruits, but it was better than nothing. That was put into his side satchel. A bottle of water joined the lunch and he was finally prepared for his minor journey.

**********

"Do you think he'll come?"

"I hope so," Mao answered, as he had told the others about his encounter with the man.

"I hope so too. I don't like how she's just lying here... Not to mention that the coffin is absolutely nothing like I had imagined at all."

"That's because you were trying to re-create your manga fantasies in real life," Carmine retorted. "I think this would suit the princess's taste more; to know that the four of you hand created it down to each brushstroke of paint."

"Flowers."

"Yes, I know," Kiko stated as she saw July pointing to the ones he had painted. "You're right. Knowing her, she would like this better than a glass one..."

The seven of them sighed as they sat around the open coffin that was lying on the forest floor. Despite Kiko begging and pleading, they didn't prop it up onto a pedestal. First because they didn't have one and secondly, because none of the materials they had were sturdy enough to hold it up.

Mayu fiddled with the flowers as she glanced down at the princess. They had covered the bottom of it with a thick blanket before they put her in and put in the flowers last. Kiko had complained that the blanket would look bad, but Mao reminded her that no one would see as the coffin wasn't glass like she had initially hoped.

"Come on, girls," Carmine eventually said to Kiko and Mayu. "We still need to get the housework done."

"I'll go in too. The pollen is making my nose itchy," stated Mao.

"But that's not fair... I want to stay with her longer."

"Yin and July get to stay here," complained Mayu.

"Then quickly finish up your chores before coming out here. Would you like to be the one to ask Yin or July to trade places with you?"

The two older ones glanced down at them and their lips were slightly downturned as they gazed back with troubled eyes. July's hand tightened into a small fist on Yin's sleeve and the other two finally sighed. He was so cute, as was Yin. They couldn't possibly ask them to do such a thing.

"Fine, we'll be really quick. Wei, you better make sure no one comes close to the princess."

"I know, I know."

"We'll stay with Wei," Yin stated.

"I'm counting on you as well."

Both Yin and July nodded. Dejected that they couldn't stay with the princess, Kiko and Mayu were forced to nod their heads in reply before they followed Carmine back into the cottage. There was so much work to do... They rather stay with the princess until they knew who it was who came to get her.

**********

Glancing around, Hei sighed. He had no idea where he was going... The forest was confusing as there were no paths or signs to follow. All he could hope was that he was walking straight in and that he could walk straight out when it came time to return to the castle. Unexpectedly, he heard what sounded like giggling. That was an odd sound for a forest...

**********

Cocking his head to the side, Wei heard something in the distance besides the sound of Kiko and Mayu playing at the back of the cottage. They had quickly finished their chores, something that they normally took their time doing. They had checked in with Yin and July where the two of them had pulled out flowers that they didn't like. As a result, the four of them had gone off to collect more.

He heard rustling of leaves and light footsteps approaching. Slowly drawing his dagger from its sheath, he lowered his center of gravity, ready to pounce the moment the person came through the clearing. His senses were heightened due to all the time he spent hunting. This sort of work was second nature to him.

Moments later, a hand materialized to pull back the foliage and Wei charged as he let out a war cry. His prey managed to dodge his first slash before the man pulled out his own weapon. Glaring at him, Wei knew he was up to no good... He was probably sent to make sure the princess was really dead.

"Rawr!" Wei shouted as he rushed towards him.

His second attack was blocked by the other dagger and he found himself jumping back as he was thrown off balance. The man lunged at him this time and Wei parried his attack. They seemed to fight on equal footing until Wei got in a quick swipe under the man's arm. Unfortunately, he didn't get the man himself as all he managed to cut was the strap of his satchel.

"Oh my God!" Kiko screamed behind him, her voice drowned out by the sound of a heavy thud.

The two of them stopped to watch as the contents of the bag rolled out towards them. Kiko's mouth was hanging wide open while Mayu had fainted. A little further behind them, Yin and July huddled together as they didn't know what was going on. They had heard Wei's shouts and had come running to investigate the cause of such a ruckus.

"Wei! What are you doing? You could have seriously hurt him," accused Kiko.

"But he came sneaking through the foliage! He should have used the path if he's not suspicious!"

"Do you even _know_ who that is?"

"No, am I supposed to?" Wei asked in confusion.

"That's Prince Hei! Help me carry Mayu in... She's a _huge_ fan of his."

"But you said I'm supposed to guard the princess..."

"Now," she demanded in a voice that backtalk.

"Oh fine..."

Hei glanced around in surprise, as the man swiftly put away his weapon and followed the pink-haired titan's orders. The other two further in the back stared at him and made no move to follow the others. Not meaning to scare any of them, Hei copied the other man's example and put his dagger away. He smiled so that he didn't seem as terrifying to the children.

They didn't speak, but eventually, the boy tugged at the girl's sleeve and pointed at something between the two of them. Not moving from where he was, Hei watched as they shuffled towards him with the silver-haired girl in the lead. He had no clue who they were, but both of them were adorable. They would glance up at him occasionally, mainly keeping their eyes on the contents of his bag.

When they reached it, the girl knelt down while the boy clutched at her shoulder. She held her hand out like she wanted to grab something when she finally turned her steady violet gaze on him. Her face was devoid of emotions and Hei wasn't sure what she wanted; she seemed to be asking him something, but he could tell what it was.

"Apple... Can July have it?" she asked quietly.

"Apple? Oh! Yes, of course. Please wash it first before you eat it."

The little boy quickly nodded his head and Hei took it that July was his name. There was a slight tug at their lips before they stood and made their way back into the house. Watching them go, Hei wasn't sure what to make of this encounter, until he finally recalled the other man's words – something about the princess and guarding her.

Looking around, he saw a decorated box on the ground and he was drawn to it. If he didn't know any better, it looked like a crude coffin... Which did not bode well. For some reason, he felt like a child who was left alone in the room with the very box that he was not supposed to open. Squatting by it, he peeked at all sides of it and wondered at the decorative design. It seemed sloppy with no coherent pattern – there were flowers, animals, stars, leaves... Some of everything.

Eventually, he sat next to the box on the side that opened. He glanced up at the house and was surprised that no one came out to stop him. Smiling to himself, he shook away those thoughts. There was no time to be distracted. First things first, he had to open the box and see for himself if the princess was inside.

His heart hammered inside his chest as he reached out and his fingers touched the underside of the lid. Usually, he wasn't this finicky. Taking in a deep breath to steel his nerves, he closed his eyes as he flung the lid open. It hit the ground with a soft thud since the wood wasn't heavy to begin with. Taking in a second breath, Hei slowly opened one eye and then the other...

As if he were in a daze, Hei sat up and reached out a hand to touch her cheek. Every fibre in his being was frozen and his breath caught in his throat – if he was even breathing at all... She was gorgeous and he had no doubt in his mind that this was his elusive Princess Misaki. Her porcelain skin, and luscious pink lips, and those long mahogany tresses...

_Can I get away with kissing her?_ he thought to himself. _Can I?_

Getting on his knees, he leaned forward as he braced himself on the edges of the box. Lowering his lips to his, he felt sweat beading on his palms and his nerves were shaking. He had never felt this nervous in his life. She wasn't even looking at him... He couldn't even imagine how it would feel if she was staring into his midnight blue eyes – a look of desire...

His thoughts ran away on him and he wavered, struggling between the urge to actually carry through with it or to wait until she woke up. But now that he had seen her, a sense of panic settled in his chest. The goal had been to make her fall in love with him... He never imagined that he would fall for her with just one glance – despite all the rumours of her matchless beauty.

Arms shaking from the strain of his weight and hands slippery from the nervous sweat, he felt his entire body plunge forward into the coffin and his forehead smacked against hers before he felt a softness pressing against his lips. Pulling back in stunned surprise, he sat up straight as he stared ahead, hoping she didn't call him out on him.

A blush of embarrassment tinged his cheeks as he never imagined that his first kiss with his future wife would be like that... What a terrible blunder he had made! Holding his hand to his cheeks, there was no outraged cry. In fact, there was no response at all. No one came rushing out of the cottage; no one was going to stab him for taking liberties with the princess; she didn't pop out of her box to slap him.

Brushing aside the embarrassment, Hei turned his eyes back to the person within the box and the significance finally reached him. It was filled with flowers and she had her hands folded on top of her chest. It was something typically seen during a funeral procession...

"No way!" he cried out in disbelief. "This can't be happening!"

Spurred into action, he reached into the box and placed his fingers to her neck. There was no pulse and he stared at her in horror. How could this be? His beautiful wife-to-be was lying dead in a coffin, even before he had the chance to be with her!

"Hey! What are you doing there?!"

He turned his gaze towards the voice and saw a redhead rushing towards him with her hands on her hips. Cringing in response, he quickly stood up and stepped away from the coffin. A quick glance towards the house told him that every one of them had exited and they were all staring at him. Before she even reached him, their focus was broken by the sound of a loud rumbling noise...

**********

**A/N:** Mwahaha~ July is so cute! ^^ I have no idea if he likes apples, but he will now! XD


	16. Chapter 16

Another chapter~

**********

**Chapter 16**

"Oww... What was that?" Misaki murmured as she held a hand to her forehead. "And what in the world are all these flowers? Where am I?"

Reaching out, she gripped onto the side of the box she found herself in and sat up. The fact that she was lying in a box full of flowers... She felt her skin prickle as the scent of them seemed to permeate deep underneath her skin. Not to mention, she was famished! She felt like she hadn't eaten anything in three days...

"Carmine, what are you doing there?" she asked when she noticed her friend staring at her. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

"But..."

"You're supposed to be dead..."

"Dead?" she asked in surprise, turning to the voice on her other side. "Oh...! Oh my goodness! Why didn't anyone tell me that we had a guest? I must look like a total fright and I mean... This isn't how I... Who... Why... No!"

The two of them stared at her as she scrambled out of the box and rushed back into the house, pushing through the others to get upstairs. No one knew what to say as they had checked multiple times... So how did she suddenly come back from the dead?

**********

"W – Where's Mayu?" Misaki asked nervously.

They were all sitting around the kitchen table – more accurately, around it with Mao on it. She had taken a shower and changed her clothes. When she came back down, it was to find that everyone was staring at her in disbelief. It wasn't until Carmine explained what happened that things started to make more sense.

"She passed out when she saw Prince Hei and still hasn't woken up yet. She has been a _big_ fan of his and she has an even _bigger_ crush on him... As I'm sure you know why," Kiko stated with a grin, the last part directed at Misaki. "I never imagined that he would show up on our front lawn... We've only seen him on television."

Misaki glanced at the prince and felt herself blush before glancing away. He was really handsome and she never imagined that she would wake up to find a man like him at her side. If she was asked before, she didn't think she believed in love at first sight, but now she wasn't so sure... When he glanced at her, she felt her heart skip a beat and there seemed to be a swarm of butterflies locked inside her.

"Well... Then I'm glad to see that we're wrong," Carmine stated, "even if it was two days since you were supposedly dead..."

"What happened?"

"I was cleaning around the house when someone knocked on the door. When I went to answer it, there was no one there, but there was that basket of apples..."

"I knew it!" Carmine exclaimed. "Good thing I didn't let July eat any."

Everyone glanced at the boy, but he wasn't paying attention as he was happily onto the second apple that he was able to garner from Hei's satchel. Next to him, Yin was slowly munching on her share while she listened in on the conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Wei asked, the question directed at the prince.

"I was looking for the princess. I was in the garden yesterday when I heard a voice tell me about the forest."

"The forest..."

"Yes! Exactly like that!" exclaimed Hei.

"Oh, so you were a prince... Kiko and Mayu never told me about that part."

"Wha...?"

Mao yawned as he stood up to stretch his legs. First pawing at the table with one leg and the other, he straightened up and walked across the tabletop towards Hei. Sitting on his hind legs, he stared at the prince and mewed.

"You! You're the cat from yesterday!"

"That I am," Mao answered calmly.

"What? He talks?!"

"He does," Kiko replied with a giggle.

He glanced up as the princess giggled as well and he felt embarrassed for acting like a fool in front of her. But it wasn't like it happened every day that one would meet a talking pet... When his eyes connected with Misaki's, she gave him a gentle smile before she glanced away.

"So um... Why are you here, princess?" Hei asked, hoping to change the topic. "Surely you must know that everyone is looking for you."

"No, I didn't..."

"We heard about the news the same day that we came back to find her unconscious," Carmine informed him. "We were hoping to get her back to her father, but we didn't know who to approach. That was when we sent Mao to the castle and he found you."

"But why come here in the first place?"

"To protect Saitou."

"The queen is trying and tried to kill her," Mao told him.

"The queen?!"

"Yes, she first sent Saitou, but he's a kindly soul and couldn't carry through with it," Misaki explained. "I've been hiding here ever since then. The queen was threatening to kill him and his family if he didn't carry through with it. That was when I told him to kill a wild animal and bring its heart to the queen. He's one of our hunters."

"Then you should come back and tell that to your father! He has been in such a terrible mood. He would listen to you."

"I can't..."

"She won't," added Yin.

"Why not? If this is true, then that is a terrible offense!"

"I won't put Saitou in danger, regardless of how small that chance might be. I'm not going to go back," Misaki stated.

"But you have to!" Hei complained.

"I don't _have to_ do anything..."

"But then I can't marry you!" he blurted out.

"What?!"

The others all stared at him while Misaki blushed at the unexpected declaration. This was not what she had imagined at all, but she supposed if she had to get married, she wouldn't mind a man like the prince. After all, he was extremely handsome and he was kind, having given his lunch to a boy like July.

"I... That's why I purposely came to this country," he said stubbornly, despite the blush on his cheeks. "I missed her coming of age ceremony, but I was determined to marry her after hearing all about her. My father has even given his blessing when I suggested that I come to help the search. I am not going home unless you agree to be my wife."

"I... I would like that," Misaki answered shyly, "but I'm still not going home until we prove that the queen is guilty – using a means besides Saitou. I already owe him my life. I won't repay him by putting him in any danger, no matter how big or small it might be."

"But your father..."

"Father would understand. After all, he married her in the first place, even though he didn't want to. You should know that too. Sometimes, we have to make decisions for the sake of our people before we do for ourselves."

"Maybe the prince can help where we can't?" Mao suggested. "After all, he has access to the places in the castle. That was one of the concerns we had since you can't go back. But if the prince can prove her guilty, then you would be free to go back..."

"That's a great idea!" Kiko exclaimed. "The first person to talk to would be Saitou since he was the one in direct contact with the queen!"

"Also, we would need to find out how she knew about the princess hiding here. Someone must have told her since she didn't come until a couple days ago."

"Would that be satisfactory?" Hei asked Misaki. "If I can prove her involvement in this situation, will you come back to the castle and be my wife?"

"Yes," she murmured quietly.

**********

"Are you serious?" Mayu whined.

"Yes! You missed _everything_!"

"That's not fair..."

"Who told you to faint upon seeing him?" Kiko asked.

"But it's Prince Hei! Isn't he so handsome?" Mayu inquired, the last part directed at Misaki.

"Yes..."

"I still can't believe that he purposely came here for the sole purpose of marrying you! You're so lucky!" exclaimed Mayu.

"It's only fitting," Kiko stated with a matter-of-fact voice. "After all, she's the princess. Only a man like Prince Hei would be suitable for our lovely princess!"

"So lucky..."

"Well if you can contain your excitement, I'm sure he'll be back to update us on his progress. They can only get married once the queen is out of the picture."

"I hope he'll be okay," Misaki said quietly. "The queen is ruthless... I wouldn't want him to get hurt, especially not because of me."

Kiko and Mayu glanced at each other before they grinned. The princess was in love! And it was clear to see with the wistful expression on her face. It made sense that she would want to go back since her father was there, but at the same time, she didn't want anything to happen to the handsome prince who had come to rescue her.

**********

Making his way back to the castle, Hei hummed to himself. He was in euphoria as the princess had agreed to be his wife! All he had to do was prove that the queen was guilty of attempted murder. They even had clues to help him as the princess said that Saitou, one of the hunters, was the one who had taken her out into the forest in the first place.

Not only was he two steps closer to the ultimate goal, but he had a chance to chat with the princess. After they had eaten a late lunch, Carmine had shooed them all away to give the two of them a chance to become better acquainted. How lucky was he? She was everything that he had heard and so much more.

Now knowing who the culprit was, he would have to be extra careful. He didn't think the king knew about the devious nature of his second wife. Also, he didn't want the queen to know that he was onto her. It angered him to think that she was probably smirking at all of them while she alone knew the truth.

He changed his mind about obtaining an audience with the queen, an idea he had at the beginning. Now, he just needed proof to incriminate her. First, he would speak to Saitou and record exactly everything that occurred between them, including the conversation they had – at least, as much of it that Saitou could remember.

What he did after that would depend on the type of information that Saitou was able to share with him. The sooner they got this over with, the sooner he could claim the princess as his bride, or at least fiancée. But for now, he planned to return to his room and relax in a warm bath. The day was too special for it to be ruined by continuing his investigation. Saitou wasn't going anywhere. He would ask him first thing on the morrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry about being lazy in updating :) We're quickly approaching the conclusion of this story! Yippee!~

**********

**Chapter 17**

"Where might I find Saitou?" Hei asked November, as they were alone in the dining room together.

"Saitou, the hunter?"

"Yes. Is he on duty?"

"You would need to double check with April," November answered. "Is there any particular reason why you need to see him?"

"Ah, I had a desire to have some rabbit tonight. It's one of my favourite dishes back home... I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries here."

"Rabbit hm? That would be nice."

"I thought so as well. If there is nothing you need from me, then I shall go speak with him," Hei stated. "We will find her, no matter how long it takes. I promise."

"Ah... Thank you," replied November. "I'm glad you're on my side. I always wonder how I would answer to Kanami if something were to happen to her... And something already did... I'm sorry I'm of no help."

"That's not true at all. I'm sure that she's longing to see you, just as much as you are to see her – wherever she might be hidden. Please don't push yourself too hard."

November nodded his head and smiled lightly at the younger man. It was good that one of them had optimism towards the situation. Going to bed at night was dreadful – both because Kanami was no longer here and now he had to deal with the knowledge that Misaki wasn't either.

**********

"Hello...?"

"Hello," Hei said. "May I please speak to Saitou?"

"Ah... Please come in and have a seat. He's currently out at the moment. He shall be home within the hour. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Let me help myself," Hei replied. "It must be difficult for you to move around too much."

"Thank you dear."

Hei smiled as the older lady, Saitou's mother, patted his hand and led him to the small kitchen they had. His father was yet to be seen, but he really only needed to speak to Saitou. He helped his mother into a chair before he went to the cabinet to pull out teacups for the both of them. While he waited, he could chat with his mother to determine what kind of man his fiancée was protecting.

**********

"Mother? I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen, dear."

Saitou sighed, wondering why she was still up and about. She wasn't in the prime of her health anymore, but she still liked to push herself. If she wasn't preparing tea for them to drink, she would be baking or cooking. He really wished she would take it easy once in a while.

"Didn't I tell you to rest and take it easy?" he asked, coming into the kitchen. "Oh! I – I didn't know we had a guest..."

"The nice boy is here to see you. I shall leave you two then."

"It was nice meeting you," Hei said with a smile.

"You as well. I'll be in my room if you need anything."

"We won't need you for anything! I can handle it!" Saitou retorted. "Now rest. I bet you haven't done so at all... Why can't you listen to me like father does?"

His mother only smiled at him before she disappeared into the hallway. They could hear her slowly making her way into her own room. Sighing softly, Saitou turned his attention to their guest and was flabbergasted to find that it was Prince Hei.

"I... Uh... I'm so sorry you had to witness my outburst, your majesty," Saitou blurted out. "I didn't realize..."

"It's quite alright. Your mother told me lots about you."

"I..."

"I came to speak with you regarding a serious matter," Hei cut in, hoping to save him some embarrassment. "Is there somewhere we could speak in private?"

"Oh... Yes, of course. We can go out back to where I cut the logs..."

"Perfect."

Leading the way, Saitou couldn't help wondering why he had purposely sought him out. He had heard from the others that he was conducting his own search for the princess. Even so, he kept his mouth shut because he didn't want to get in trouble with the queen. If she ever found out that he had said anything, he would be the first to be taken out... Then his mother and father...

"So um... What did you want to talk to me about?" Saitou asked as they were standing in the small clearing.

"I won't beat around the bush. I want you to tell me everything that happened when the queen told you to take care of the princess."

"H – How do you know that?" Saitou asked with a gasp. "I didn't tell anyone!"

"Perhaps, but I happened to meet the lovely princess out in the forest. The queen has already tried a second attempt on her life and almost succeeded. I need your help. The princess will not return to the castle until I can prove to the king that the queen is guilty of attempted murder."

"You mean she found out?"

"I don't know how, but yes," Hei replied as the other man blanched. "She's staying with good people and I tried to convince her to come back, but she won't until she knows that you and your family are safe..."

"Oh princess," Saitou murmured with tears in his eyes. "She knew the moment I tried that it was the queen's doing. I couldn't possibly hurt her. I almost killed myself for trying, but she stopped me."

"She told me that. What exactly did the queen say to you?"

"She said she would kill me and my family if I didn't carry through with it, and then she would get someone else to carry out the deed. I couldn't possibly take the chance that someone might actually harm her... So I did as she asked and lured the princess out to the forest. When we were there, I couldn't actually hurt her. As a result, she said that she would run away into hiding. For me, I was to take the heart of an animal back to the queen."

"Did she say anything when you showed it to her?" Hei inquired.

"Mostly... She was ecstatic that she had it within her grasps... It was inside a glass jar since that is what I stored it in. She sent me away before I could see what she did with it. I was too scared..."

"Do you have any idea how she would find about the princess hiding in the forest?"

Saitou shook his head as he had no clue. Since that ordeal, he had stayed as far away from the castle as possible. He only went there when he was in charge of hunting and he had to bring his catches to the kitchen. The queen had never asked for him after that, so he didn't even know that the queen had discovered the princess's whereabouts.

"Well someone told her about it... When the time comes, after I have gathered enough evidence, would you have enough courage to stand in front of the king and tell him what happened?"

"I... For the princess, I will do my best!" Saitou exclaimed.

"Excellent. Now that that conversation is over... I need another favour from you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to catch us some rabbits," Hei replied lightly. "The king doesn't know anything yet and I won't tell him until I can get some irrefutable evidence on the queen. I told him that I was seeking you out to hunt rabbits for our evening meal. He will be suspicious if there are none... Can you do that?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you, your majesty."

"No, thank you."

**********

Sitting alone in Princess Misaki's room, Hei was trying to figure out how to collect evidence against the queen. Saitou's word was circumstantial at best and she could claim that he was putting words in her mouth. Given his position, it was easy to understand why the princess refused to come back. His word did not hold enough evidence against the queen's word. It was just the way things worked in the world, especially because of her position.

He believed Saitou, but it wasn't enough. He needed concrete irrefutable evidence that even the queen couldn't talk her way out of. After all, she was a good liar. The king had never suspected her of foul play and he had no reason to. She put on her best face whenever they were together. What he couldn't figure out was why she had attempted this in the first place. They had been together for years as a family, so why try to kill her now?

Sighing softly, Hei wanted to go back to the forest cottage so he could talk to Princess Misaki once more. Even so, he couldn't. People were bound to talk if he left the palace grounds too often. Also, if the queen heard wind of it... She was clearly an intelligent woman. It would be easy for her to put two and two together.  
Right now, his biggest problem was figuring out how the queen had discovered her whereabouts. She had believed Saitou's word at the beginning... So who was it who told her that the princess was actually still alive? Was it possible for her to have an extra set of eyes on the lookout?

Somehow or another, he had to find a way to get into her bedroom. That was the only place that she could hide anything as everything else was accessible by others. It was going to be risky, but he would have to take the chance and sneak into her room. In order to do that, he would need to carefully take note of her schedules and habits.

**********

"Mm, this is delicious," November exclaimed as they were seated around the dining room table.

"Yes, I think so as well."

"If you see Saitou, please tell him that he is doing an excellent job," November said to Hei with a small smile. "Misaki would have loved this."

"As you wish."

"Saitou?" asked Brita.

"Yes, your majesty. I thought it would be a wonderful idea to have rabbit tonight since it's one of my favourite dishes. His majesty gave me permission to speak to Saitou and request it."

"Ah... Did he say anything else?" she asked, her eyes narrowing slightly for a moment.

"Anything else? No, of course not. What else would he say?"

"Mm... Nothing."

"Are you familiar with him, Brita?" inquired November.

"I've spoken to him once or twice regarding meals. I was just surprised since he wasn't marked on schedule for today."

"Like I said, I had asked His majesty if it was alright to ask Saitou regarding the change in menu. I hope I wasn't overstepping any boundaries," Hei stated.

"Nonsense!" November exclaimed, speaking before Brita could. "It was a fabulous idea. Saitou has been very helpful to our family. I regret the fact that I haven't had the opportunity to personally thank him yet. He comes from a family with a long history with ours."

_In more ways than you can imagine,_ Hei thought to himself.

"Really? I didn't know this," Brita said with a small smile.

"Yes. I remember when I was just a young lad. On occasion, father would let me join in on the hunt. He said it was required for me to become familiar with all the different tasks that happened on the palace grounds. Saitou's father was the one who watched me as I had to prepare one of the rabbits we had captured that one afternoon. It was quite the experience," November stated. "I couldn't have been more than twelve years old at the time. I was so thankful when Misaki was born; to know that I wouldn't have to put her through an experience like that."

Hei smiled as he listened to the king recalling his childhood memories, but he carefully paid attention to the queen's reactions. He had hoped that the king wouldn't bring up the topic of Saitou. At the same time, it was a good opportunity to gauge her response and see if it triggered anything. The king didn't seem to notice, but her expression had become slightly pinched after he came up.

When she glanced his way, he only nodded his head and turned his attention back to the king. He had spoken to Saitou once before this, but that was before he knew of his connection with the princess. At the time, he had stayed briefly to answer his questions before he had been called out for the hunt. He hadn't thought anything of it.

Now that he knew what was going on, he was going to be extra careful. He didn't think that the queen wouldn't take notice of this issue. That was why he had hoped the king would avoid the topic to begin with, but now that it was done, he couldn't rewind the clock. Besides, this might cause the queen to be a bit paranoid and slip up somewhere.


	18. Chapter 18

Ugh... I sincerely apologize for being such a lazy ass and writing everything else under the moon except this story...** Especially **since we're already so close to the end... My bad.

I have no excuses. Even so, I hope you enjoy this chapter... hehe~

**********

**Chapter 18**

Watching and waiting, it was the third day since he had spoken to the king regarding Saitou when Hei finally took action. He was forced to make his move, driven by his desire to see Princess Misaki again and his impatience, knowing that the queen would catch onto him sooner or later. He wanted to take action before that occurred.

He waited until she left her room, having some clue on what her schedule looked like. When she left her room after their morning meal, he should have approximately one hour to look around for clues. He was certain that she would have left some clues there since she knew that no one, except November, would enter without permission and given his state of mind, he wasn't about to seek her out any time soon.

_He wouldn't want to either, after he discovers the truth,_ Hei thought.

Hei snuck into Misaki's room, waiting for the right chance to make his way into the queen's room. Standing by the door, he listened with his ear to it. The moment she was gone, he would make his way there and see what he could find. He would have to be extra careful that he didn't leave any evidence of snooping around. Given his sole purpose in coming, he could already imagine that he was not on the list of people that the queen liked.

Despite her situation, he highly doubted that she would try to off him. That threat wouldn't work on him. Besides, everyone knew about his presence on castle grounds - both his country and theirs. She couldn't hurt him, but that didn't mean that she couldn't find a way to force him to leave. At this rate, he didn't have much time left. He needed evidence and he needed it fast.

Right on schedule, she left ten minutes later and Hei waited until she well and truly gone before he poked his head out of the room. Luckily, security didn't seem to be a big issue in the castle. The maids did not make their way up to clean the rooms this early, meaning he had plenty of time to get in, find evidence and get back out.

Quietly opening the door to Brita's room, Hei glanced around to make sure that no one was around before he let himself in. Every fibre in his being was on alert for anything that looked out of place. Remembering Saitou's mention of the animal heart, if he could find that, it would be perfect. Even so, she probably disposed of it since she had gone after Misaki a second time... There must be some kind of poison she used to cause that dead-like state in the princess.

For one reason or another, the poison hadn't worked like she had expected and Hei was glad. It would be devastating to know that he had been too late. Thankfully, he wasn't and the princess had even agreed to his proposal. All that was left to do was find incriminating evidence against the queen so he could get rid of her for good. Then, he was free to marry the beautiful princess with blessings from both her father and his own.

Glancing around at her bedroom, he didn't think she would leave it out in the open for anyone to see. If she hid anything, it would be in the private quarters further back into the room. Carefully making his way there, he looked around just in case. Maybe she was sneaky and purposely left something in the front area. Then again, she didn't know that anyone was onto her - yet...

When he entered her private quarters in the back, he found himself assaulted by a strong scent of perfume. Her room was cluttered with different bottles of perfume and jars of makeup. Sighing slightly, this would take longer than he had imagined.

Despite that fact, he forged ahead as he didn't have time to waste. If he wasn't careful, he would get caught in the act. Ignoring the pungent smell, Hei made his way towards the vanity table. Amongst all her bottles, that would be perfect place to hide a poison that she might use.

Lifting one of the jars, the label read 'anti-wrinkle cream'. Another read, 'fine line erasing cream'. He examined a couple more before turned away in disgust. What was with all these concoctions? Did she really think that some smelly cream would fix her imperfections? It made him wonder how much of her was real and how much was enhanced by all these things she used.

One of the bottles seemed to stand out from the others. It was a small crystal vial with an intricate stopper, rather than one of the typical screw-top lids the others had. Just as he was about to reach out for it, he heard a noise from the door. Glancing around in surprise, he tried to find a place to hide. He couldn't believe that she had come back earlier than expected...

*****

"This is so lame," Brita said to herself. "I can't believe I still have to put up all these pretenses... Why hasn't he given up on that girl yet?"

Grumbling to herself, Brita wished she could shake her husband. Not only had he continued to ignore her, but his desire to find the princess had be renewed by the arrival of that damned prince. She knew he was snooping around. She just hadn't figured out how much he knew... If he knew about her, she had to find some way to get rid of him.

The big question was how. He couldn't be killed off since that would sour the relationship with his kingdom. As a prince, he was under royal protection from their family. After all, November would be held accountable for the well-being of the visiting prince. Even so, he was a threat to her safety. Somehow, he had to be deterred from his search...

Realizing that she was frowning, Brita quickly straightened her features and made her way towards the mirror on her vanity table. She peeked left and right, trying to determine if any wrinkles were forming. It wouldn't do - she had to preserve her flawless features. Glancing down at her vanity table, she picked up one of the jars and started slathering cream on her face.

"That's more like it," she said with a grin. "I still look flawless."

Carefully picking at her dress, she pulled down the neckline a little more. She smoothed down the dress before examining herself in the mirror once more. Her eyes narrowed as she seemed to be assessing herself before she finally turned to look at the jars in front of her. A small jar was taken and opened to reveal a rouge lip cream.

"There! Perfect," she said after she pursed her lips to make sure the colour stayed.

In a happier mood now that she knew everything looked just right, Brita grinned as she made her way towards Gai. He always knew how to perk her up, especially when she was having a miserable day - which seemed to be everyday lately... November was one stubborn man, but that was still one of his charms. She wouldn't be attracted to him this much if he fell for her right away.

"Gai," she called out in a sing-song voice.

*****

Breathing a sigh of relief as he pushed his way out of her closet, Hei couldn't believe his eyes or his ears. Was the queen always so... He didn't even know what to call her. He was certain that the king did not know this side of her existed. Despite that fact, he didn't care. She was the one who tried to harm his beloved fiancee and he was going to make sure she paid.

Grinning to himself, not only was he not caught, but he had all the evidence he needed. He never imagined that such a thing as a magic mirror existed. Listening to the way she first spewed venom regarding Princess Misaki, then turned on her seductive charm, Hei was certain she told just about everything to that man in the mirror.

"Hello Gai," he said after pulling off the cover.

"Back so soon already, darl... Oh, what the hell?!"

Gai balked at the fact that a man was standing in front of him. He wasn't sure who he was and neither was he sure he wanted to find out... Brita wasn't going to be happy... Even so, it wasn't like it was his fault. He was programmed to answer whenever someone called out his name, regardless of who it was.

"We need to have a little man-to-man chat..."

"Who are you?" Gai asked with narrowed eyes.

"Prince Hei. Now you better answer all my questions unless you want me to smash your face in and ruin you."

"I can't die! Not yet!"

"Then you better help me. Princess Misaki's life depends on it," Hei whispered. "And keep your voice down."

"Princess? She's dead..."

"No, she's not. I don't know how she did it, but the queen only made you think so."

"She's alive? The beautiful Princess Misaki..."

Hei watched with concern as a lively sparkle entered the man's eyes. He wasn't sure what he had been put through, but it must be a good thing if the man's loyalties were to the princess... At least, it seemed that way. All he needed was for him to answer the questions that he had.

"Focus," Hei demanded quietly. "I don't have much time before she returns. Are you going to help me or not?"

"You're absolutely certain the princess is alive...?"

"Yes, I saw her with my own two eyes. She won't come back unless we deal with the queen. Is that what you want? For her to stay in hiding for the rest of her life?"

"Oh no... That's terrible..." Gai mumbled. "That means that I couldn't possibly see her again, or hear her sweet voice serenading me..."

"Serenading you?" Hei inquired, not entirely sure the two of them were on the same page.

"Yes, of course. I heard her sweet voice, calling to me from the depths of the forest... Oh, what I would do to hear her once more..."

"_You_ were the one to tell the queen where she was?!"

"I thought she was torturing me on purpose when she said she had the princess killed... She even showed me a grotesque heart that she kept in a glass jar," Gai answered with disgust. "Thank goodness she got rid of it. She was in such a terrible fit... It took everything out of me just to pacify her."

"Why would she want to kill the princess?"

"Isn't it obvious? The princess is much more beautiful than Brita ever could be... Don't get me wrong. I love her sexy, voluptuous body, but that face... And her shrill and shrieking voice when she gets upset... It would be so much better to have the princess crooning sweet nothings in my ear," replied Gai, a dreamy expression on his face.

"Okay, focus," Hei said, trying capture his attention again. "If you were given the chance, would you say all of this in front of the king?"

"Huh? Oh... Would it help me meet the princess once more?"

"Of course. After we eliminate the queen's threat, the princess would be free to return to the castle. I'm sure the king would give you some kind of a reward..."

"Oh... Reward...? Do you think she would give me a kiss?" he asked excitedly.

"If you help save her life, I'm sure she would."

"Done! I am in. Anything, if you're absolutely positively 100% sure that it would let me meet Princess Misaki."

"Good, then here is what I'm going to do..."


	19. Chapter 19

The journey finally draws to a close with the last chapter! :D

This is where I make the confession that I wrote the entire story **just** so I could write this chapter! Lol~ I love it~

**********

**Chapter 19**

Brita was on her way to her bedroom when someone called out to her. Turning around in surprise, she saw that it was April. For some reason, the other woman seemed to be in a good mood and she didn't like it one bit. April had never liked her, for obvious reasons. Whatever she might think, the final decision had been November's to make and there was nothing his secretary could do about it.

"What is it?" she asked, not hiding her displeasure. "I'm in a hurry."

"The king has summoned you. He wants to see you in the throne room."

"The throne room? What's going on?"

April shrugged her shoulders and sauntered off as her job was done. If she didn't want to listen, then that was her problem. Even so, she didn't think Brita would refuse. After all, it was a huge deal if the king was personally summoning her. To ignore a royal summons was a capital offense, one that even the queen was not above.

Frowning in response, Brita muttered a few choice profanities under her breath before changing course, heading to the throne room instead. What could the king possibly want with her now? She was busy. She wasn't in the mood to see what he wanted as she was positive it related to his missing daughter in some way, shape or form.

*****

"That's far enough," November stated when Brita made it halfway towards the throne.

"November?"

"You may kneel."

Glancing around in surprise, Brita slowly lowered to her knees, wondering what the hell was going on. Why in the world would he summon the royal guards? Of all places to call her to, why the throne room? She had no clue what was going on, but one thing for sure, she knew that she didn't like it one bit.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" November demanded, his voice cold and his expression harsh.

"About what?"

"Princess Misaki, my daughter."

"Misaki? I have nothing to say," she answered slowly.

"Lies! _You_ were the one to bring harm to her! A vicious snake right underneath my very nose!"

"N - November... How could you possibly say such a thing?"

He glared at her, waving his hand in front of him. One of the royal guards entered from the side, bringing in a man in cuffs. Much to her shock, it was none other than Gai in human form... Her gaze was fierce for just a moment before she realized that she was in front of the king. How in the world did he become human? How did they even find out about him? The mirror was still in her room just that morning.

"Speak."

"I am Gai, former confidante to the queen," he said in a loud, clear voice. "She personally admitted to me that she wished harm to befall the princess. I have heard her words and repeat them to you now..."

"Gai!" Brita hissed. "How dare you! After _everything_ I did for you! How could you betray me like this?!"

"Silence!" November roared. "To everyone here, her words affirm her guilt."

"No! How did you become human?!"

November waved his hand a second time and another person entered the room. Brita glared at the long-haired woman until her eyes widened in surprise. How had things turned out this way...?

"You!"

"I am Amber," she spoke, interrupting Brita. "The witch of the east. Before you stands the man I had once cursed. He has been freed from his curse due to the petition of the king."

"Finally! It's not _my_ fault you're flat-chested," Gai retorted. "Besides, how was I supposed to know that you were a witch. I wouldn't have said anything if I knew... Trapping me in the mirror; forcing me to suffer when you sold me off as a magic mirror..."

"I'm _still_ a witch. Don't make me transform you again. This time, even the king can't help you..."

Gai blanched and quickly shut his mouth. Even though he had done his part to convict the queen, he still had not received his promised reward of a kiss from the princess. In fact, he still hadn't seen her even though Prince Hei had promised that she was alive. He had finally gained his freedom as a human again; it wouldn't do to lose it once more.

November waved his hand a third time, this time signalling a flurry of activity. Brita watched in despair as people continued to file into the throne room. Even a cat joined in the mess... She had never been so humiliated in her life. The last straw was when she saw the princess walk in on the arm of Prince Hei.

"What the hell?!" she screeched. "You are supposed to be dead!"

"I'm quite fine, thank you."

"You...!" she shouted, pointing her finger at Amber. "You told me it would kill her! Why the hell is she still standing here, tormenting me?!"

To her surprise, and everyone else's, Amber began to laugh. She laughed so hard she had to clutch at her stomach and wipe tears from her eyes. When she was finally finished with her outburst, she turned to see that everyone was watching her and waiting for her to respond.

"Who told you to be such an idiot and actually believe me? Like I would help the likes of _you_. You disgust me. I _lied_."

"You're just jealous because she's well-endowed and you're not," Gai muttered.

"I heard that! Whose fault do you think it is that I have a complex regarding that issue?"

"But she seemed like she was dead," Carmine stated, hoping she didn't speak out of turn. "We even checked her pulse."

"She _appeared_ dead, because that was what the potion was supposed to do. For three days, she would appear as if she were dead. It was only a mild potion that would work its way out of her system."

"And there you have it," November stated, cutting into all the idle chit-chat. "I've had enough of you and your devious tricks. I hereby revoke the status of queen from Brita. You are banished from my kingdom. On top of that, I declare that you are a slave to Gai - the man you tortured with your wild seduction. He may do to you as he sees fit. As for Gai, you are bound to your slave. I will hear no more of your lewd advances on women, or else..."

Brita blanched at the thought that she was to be a slave to Gai. The man had a one-track mind... On the other hand, Gai grinned as he could think of many things to do to her or more accurately, with her. He glanced at the former queen before turning to the witch who had cursed him to begin with. When she lifted an eyebrow in his direction, he quickly wiped the grin off his face and meekly nodded his head.

"Before that... I believe the prince has promised me something," Gai stated.

"Ah, yes... Of course... If you don't mind."

Misaki smiled and shook her head as she had heard about the story from Hei after he had come to get them. All of them had made their way to the castle in secret as the others were witness to the troubles she had gone through. Not to mention, they were deserving of rewards for the assistance they had given her.

"Thank you very much for you help, Gai," Misaki murmured before she pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

Unexpectedly, his eyes started to glaze over as he gave the princess a goofy grin, all before he passed out in the throne room. Amber only shook her head in disbelief, but was glad to be rid of one more fool from this world. November waved his hand for the royal guards to take the two of them away.

"Now that that is finished... I believe I owe the rest of you my deepest gratitude," he said. "Tell me what it is that you would like to have and I shall grant your wish."

Carmine, Wei, Kiko, Mayu, Yin, July and Mao lined up in front of the king, pleased to see that the princess was back where she belonged. It wasn't that they didn't like her, but a forest cottage didn't suit her. Besides, it was clear to see that she was in love with the handsome Prince Hei as she stood by his side, clutching his arm.

"I'm sure that's easy for Kiko and Mayu," Misaki said with a gentle smile. "Just find them a couple handsome young men and I'm sure they'd be fine..."

"Reall..."

"No!" Kiko exclaimed, interrupting Mayu's reply.

"Eh?"

"I want to see Princess Misaki and Prince Hei kiss!!"

"Whaaat?" Mayu exclaimed.

"They haven't kissed yet! Besides, it's the _perfect_ ending to the manga we were doing! Everyone is going to love it. We need to have something to work with as an example."

Misaki turned to Hei with a blush on her cheeks as she couldn't believe that they would ask for such an embarrassing thing in such a public location. When she glanced at her father, he frowned and glanced away. Even so, he couldn't say anything as he was the one who promised them anything they liked.

Turning so that he was facing her, Hei slowly lowered his lips to hers and gave her a gentle kiss. When they pulled apart seconds later, Misaki blushed even harder and buried her face in his chest. She couldn't believe she just did something like that! It did not help matters that Kiko and Mayu were cheering wildly in the background...

"Ahem," November said, clearing his throat. "And the others?"

"I don't know," Carmine replied as she hadn't thought that far ahead.

"I suppose it was rather sudden... Give it some thought and we can speak more regarding this matter at a later time."

*****

Misaki and Hei waved with a smile as they watched Carmine leaving the castle with Yin, July and Mao in tow. At the end of the day, Carmine had decided that she enjoyed living in their forest cottage. Her request was to obtain a maid as the housework was the only part that she did not enjoy. Yin and July had decided to stay with her, to keep her company, as had Mao.

Wei had taken to the idea of becoming a royal hunter, especially since he loved being outdoors. Saitou had been relieved to know that there was someone to take his place as his reward was to retire from that business. He and his parents had moved out of the small house to a nicer location, giving it up for Wei to use.

Mayu and Kiko had asked for their own place since they wanted to stay near the palace and try their hand at selling their work in the capital. They had easily adapted to the city life as there were plenty of men for them to enjoy watching. Also, Misaki had requested that the two of them be bridesmaids at her future wedding to Prince Hei.

All in all, they knew that they were always welcome to come back for visits any time they felt like it. Misaki was going to miss them and the little cottage she had stayed in. At the same time, she was pleased that she could pay them back as they had been amazing in the way they had taken care of her.

Brita and Gai were kicked out of the country as their citizenships had been revoked along with Brita's title of queen. Prince Hei had done the same for his country as he wrote a long, detailed letter to his father regarding the latest events. No one knew where they would go, but neither did they care - as long as Gai honoured the demands the king had made.

As for Amber, she had disappeared just as easily as she had appeared. No one knew where she went either as she had her own ideas and own plans of what she wanted to do. Despite Gai's punishment, she still had not forgiven him for his insult and she had left with a parting promise that she would inform November if he acted out of place. A cloud of smoke had enveloped her and then she was gone.

**********

**A/N:** And that's a wrap! Ahaha~ Who expected Amber to show up? XD I thought it was clever, but maybe that's just me liking to compliment myself. (Boastful much? ... )

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope it has been a fun read! ^^


End file.
